The Garden of Eden
by tigerlilyweasley
Summary: Kendall probably should have seen it coming. Really, he should have. But there were no dark, gray clouds, no harsh gusts of wind, or signs telling him to keep out or warning him of danger. There was just a name. Her name. Eden. Rated M for: Abuse/Possible Rape, and Adult themes. Kendall/OC
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Kendall Knight stared at the wall once full of posters of his favorite bands and movies. Moving towards the window, he glanced out on the street he had lived on for just over a year, too short of a time to call it a home, but too long to be a stranger to the cracks in the sidewalk. Cardboard boxes once again cluttered his room, waiting to be picked up by the movers. On top of one of the boxes, a photo of Kendall and a young, pretty girl sat, the faces smiling up at him. The wind was blowing her dark brown locks around her face, and she had reached up just in time to hold them back. Kendall smiled at the memory, flashing back to the moment, sitting in her backyard, on the old wooden swing, and reaching out, holding up his camera and angling it towards them. He remembered the girls' giggle as she rolled her eyes and scooted closer, allowing him to put his arm around her waist and lean in. He remembered the sweet perfume she wore, and then way her cheeks dimpled when she really smiled, and how he had been head over heels for her.

Kendall probably should have seen it coming. Really, he should have. But there were no dark, gray clouds, now harsh gusts of wind, or signs telling him to keep out or warning him of danger.

There was just a name. Her name.

Eden.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Kendall, Katie! C'mon, we're going to lunch!" Jennifer Knight called throughout her new house, which was piled high with boxes and papers. She listened as her children's feet thudded down the hardwood stairs and stopped in front of her.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked. "I hope it's not McDonald's. We had that for breakfast."

"No, we're going to the diner I saw when we were entering town." Jennifer answered, rolling her eyes. "How does that sound?"

"Better than nuggets." Katie shrugged and started to walk outside.

"Kendall?"

"It's whatever." he shrugged, and followed his younger sister out the door. Jennifer grabbed her new house keys and took her family to lunch. After seating themselves in the small diner, they were abruptly greeted by their waitress.

"Hi! Welcome to Dottie's Diner, my name is Eden," the young waitress said, handing Kendall and his family menus. "I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" she smiled warmly at them.

"I'll just have an iced tea, please." Jennifer smiled back.

"Coke, please!" Katie chirped. Edie smiled at her.

"Gotcha, and for you?" the girl looked down at Kendall.

"Uh, just water."

"All right, I'll bring your drinks while you look over the menu." she moved away from the table and checked on one of her other tables before going behind the counter and filling their drink order. The small family perused over their menus, Jennifer doing what mothers do best, and annoyingly reading items she thought her children would like out loud.

"Alright, here are your drinks, and I brought some lemon wedges for the tea and water." Eden smiled, setting down the plate of sliced fruit, arranged in a bright yellow smiley face. "Are you guys ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?"

"I think we're ready." Jennifer smiled. "I'll have the caesar salad, please."

"Okay, we serve it with a side of pita bread, cottage cheese, or farm fresh diced fruits, grown locally."

"Well, since we're going to be moving boxes into a house today, I'll get the pita bread."

"Wait, forgive me if I'm being too nosy, are you guys the new family moving in a few blocks away?" Eden asked, her smile growing bigger.

"I believe we are, I didn't know we were already being mentioned around town." Jennifer looked flabbergasted.

"Well, this town is smaller than it seems. The minute the sold sign was put on that property people started talking." Eden shrugged sadly. "Think of the town from Footloose, but less dancing."

"I see. Well I'm Jennifer, this is my daughter Katie, and my son Kendall."

"Hi! Well if nobody else has done it yet, let me be the first to welcome you guys. It's really not that bad of a place, as long as you're not downwind from the Bryce's farm." Eden laughed a bit, . "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm a chatterbox, you guys are probably really hungry. Let me grab your orders and I'll put those in for you. What can I get you, sweetie?"

"I'll have a grilled cheese, and some fries please." Katie smiled, handing the girl her menu.

"Coming up! And you?" she looked at Kendall, giving him a soft smile, her pen poised on the ticket.

"Cheeseburger and fries, please."

"Alrighty. I'll go put your orders in and if you guys need anything, let me know." she grinned and turned on her heel, her long ponytail swishing behind her as she moved behind the counter and hung the ticket up on the rack, smiling and talking to the chef who poked his head out the window.

"Well, she seems very nice. I wonder if you'll be going to school with her." Jennifer smiled at Kendall. "I'm sure she'd show you around. . ."

"Mom, don't. Whatever you do, do not set up a tour guide for me for the school. I will find my own way."

"I was only saying." Jennifer put her hands up. Kendall pursed his lips smugly and glanced around the restaurant, studying the decor. His eyes seemed to drift back to the waitress, though, who was talking with a family at a table farther down, smiling and laughing. The bell at the ticket window rang, and she jumped, giving the family a quick goodbye and went and picked up the food, carefully balancing the plates on her arm and hands, and swiftly walking back to their table.

"Alrighty, caesar salad with pita, grilled cheese with fries, and a cheeseburger and fries. Is there anything else I can get you guys?"

"Everything looks great, thanks."

"Okay, well I'll be back in a little while to check on things, you all enjoy!" Eden had turned and walked away, going over to the cash register where an older woman was standing. Gray threaded the woman's hair, and her lipstick was a shade too bright for her age. She regarded the younger girl in a kind manner, smiling and nodding as they talked. After a few moments, a group of teenagers walked in, three boys, two girls. The boys each wore jeans and some sort of t-shirt or flannel, buttoned up. One wore a cowboy hat. The girls were dressed in shorts and layered tank tops, chewing gum in a way that reminded Kendall of the cows they had passed on the way into town. Eden looked up and waved as they came over to her and started talking. Soon, a few bags appeared in the ticket window, and Edie went over to get them, and handed them to the teens, who, after paying, left. Kendall followed them with his gaze, putting together that they must be the town's it-crowd, and that he should wear his plaid shirts for the first few days of school.

"How does everything taste so far?" Eden came back over to the table and smiled.

"This grilled cheese, is awesome!" Katie said. "No offense Mom, but it's way better than yours."

"Well, it's a secret recipe of our cook's. But I'll definitely pass him the compliment." Eden grinned. "Everything else okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great."

"Great! Let me just clear those plates out of your way, and here's the check. Just take it up to the register when your good and ready, and we'll have you on your way!"

"She certainly is sunny." Jennifer chuckled, picking up the check and looking it over while grabbing for her purse. "Oh, what a sweetheart! She gave us a discount on our check as a welcome."

"Cool!" Katie grinned. "Maybe we can go for ice cream later."

"If you unpack quick enough, sure." Jennifer told her. She looked to her son, who was drinking from his glass. "Ready?"

"Yeah." he answered, setting the plastic cup down and scooting out of the booth. Jennifer stopped back a minute and placed a few bills on the table, then took the check up to the register.

"Hi, how was everything?" the older woman asked, smiling at the family. She had a faint Southern accent, and her face was wrinkling, but kind and warm.

"It was just great. That waitress was so nice." Jennifer answered, handing the check and money over to the woman.

"Eden always is, it's how I raised her." the woman looked over the check and grinned. "Welcome to town, by the way. I'm Dottie, owner of this fine eatery."

"Well hi. I'm Jennifer, this is Katie, and this is Kendall."

"I hope you guys like it here. It is a really nice town, and the schools are some of the best in the state. Well, I'll stop chattering, here's your change. Ya'll have a good day now."

"Thanks, you too!" As the family left the restaurant, Kendall glanced back, seeing Eden picking up the tip his mother had left and smiling softly, before grabbing her rag and wiping down the table, stuffing the bill into her apron pocket. She looked up, briefly, making eye contact with Kendall and smiling before Kendall hastily looked away, opening the car door and getting in, being driven away to unpack his new home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while. And I struggled through this first chapter. Don't you hate it when you have a great idea, and then starting it is the toughest thing ever? Yeah, me too. Anyway, I'm basing this story loosely off of my cousin's old relationship, and a little bit from Sleeping With the Enemy (really good movie, you should watch it). If there are any concerns or problems, please, _please_ send me a message and let me know, and I will do my absolute best to find a solution.

As always, reviews are appreciated and loved. I will do my best to respond to them as promptly as possible!

xoxo

K


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Kendall sighed, stepping back from tacking a picture of him and his friends back home. James, Carlos, Logan, and himself, smiling up at him. Each boy wore a matching jersey with their school and mascot on it. A small knock at the door caught his attention, and his mother smiled at him.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"It's going as well as it can." Kendall answered shortly. Jennifer's resolve broke and she slumped her shoulders.

"Kendall, I know that you're upset. At your age, I would be too. But we're only an hour away from Sherwood. You can visit the gang any time, and vice versa."

"But I'm not _there_. I won't get to be there when Logan aces his science fair project, or when Carlos finally gets the hat trick shot. Or when James gets MVP now that I'm gone. And I'm going to have to see it all on Facebook or Twitter. I won't be there." Kendall sighed, plopping down on his sloppily made bed.

"I know, sweetie. But this move is going to be really good for us. This is a great job, it pays more than my old one, and I mean, look at this house. It's new, it's gorgeous, and the pipes won't burst when I turn on the dishwasher."

"I just wish I could still be at Sherwood High with the guys." the boy shrugged.

"You'll make new friends here. I know it. That Eden seemed to be friendly."

"Moooooom," Kendall groaned.

"I just mean that I'm sure she'd introduce you to people." Jennifer clarified, then yawned. "I'm beat. I'm going to head for bed. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight mom."

"Night. And hey, maybe this weekend, we'll drive back up to Sherwood and you can see the guys. If we get done unpacking."

"Sounds good. Night." Jennifer gave him one last smile, then left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Kendall rolled his eyes and flopped back on his newer, bigger bed. The larger space made him feel more lonely than before.

* * *

"So here's your schedule, your code of conduct packet, your planner, and a parking pass for your car. Welcome to Cloverbrook High." the principal smiled. "We're so excited to have you here."

"Thanks." Kendall gave her a small smile. The principal turned back and walked into the office, leaving Kendall to leave the administration office and wander the halls to find his classes and locker himself. The crowded hallways made Kendall wish that his friends were there. James would be smiling and winking at all the girls, Logan would be talking about his advanced curriculum and Carlos would be wondering what was going to be for lunch. Shaking his head, the young man found his locker, and put his backpack away, keeping his papers out and looking at where he had to go next.

Kendall counted the classrooms and finally found his first class, walking in and handing his papers to the teacher.

"Hey, I'm-"

"Kendall!" the blonde turned his head and saw Eden, coming towards him, grinning, her cheeks dimpling. "Is this your homeroom?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Great!" Eden kept smiling, then glanced at the teacher. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Thatcher. I'll take my seat."

"Kendall Knight, I presume." Mr. Thatcher took out a roster and found his name. "I'll get you your textbook by tomorrow. You can take a seat anywhere, although I think Ms. Forrest is saving you one."

"Thanks." Kendall turned and in fact, Eden was waving him over to an empty seat next to her. Kendall made his way over and sat down in the seat.

"Can I see your schedule?" Eden asked, holding out her hand. Kendall gave her the piece of paper and watched her as she looked it over. Her dark hair was down today, loosely curled with a headband holding it back from falling all over her face. She wore a blue-green tank top and denim shorts he was sure were against the dress code. He followed her summer suntanned legs down to the floor, where she wore bright purple sneakers. Her makeup was natural looking, and her bright white smile was something out of a toothpaste ad.

"We've got music, lunch and history together." Eden chirped.

"You're very chipper, you know that?" Kendall muttered, taking his schedule back. Eden's smiled faltered a bit, and Kendall regretted mentioning her sunny disposition.

"I've always been a bit high energy. I'm sorry." she turned towards the front of the classroom and looked down at her notebook and book, hands in her lap.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not a morning person." Kendall gave her a smile, and Eden's grin was back in place.

"So, how do you like the town so far?" she asked, turning back towards him.

"It's pretty okay. I mean, I miss my old one, and I miss my friends, but it's not a bad town." Eden nodded.

"Where did you move from?"

"Sherwood."

"Oh, I've been there! Our football team plays yours!" she laughed. "You guys sure give us a clobbering every once in a while. Did you play?"

"Nah, I was on the hockey team." Kendall showed her his hoodie, which was his team captain sweatshirt.

"Oh wow." Eden smiled. "You must be really good, to be captain."

"Yeah." Kendall shrugged. "I've played since I was seven. Me and my best friends, we were all on the team together."

"That's cool. I've never even ice skated before. I couldn't imagine trying to balance and dodge people flying at you and trying to slap a puck around." Eden chuckled lightly.

"It's a lot of coordination. Maybe I can teach you." he watched as Eden's eyes lit up.

"Oh wow, really? Cool." the bell rang, signaling it was time for the first actual class for the day. "Well, I'll see you at lunch, okay? I hope you have fun in your classes! Well, not fun, obviously it's school but yeah. Bye Kendall!"

"Bye Eden." Kendall laughed, picking up his papers and making his way to his next class.

* * *

**A/N: Short but sweet! Thanks for the reviews so far! **

**xoxo**

**k**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

By lunch, Kendall had introduced himself to three classrooms full of kids who could not care less that he was alive, let alone telling people his interests. Shuffling towards the cafeteria, Kendall sneakily snuck his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick group text to his friends back in Sherwood.

_'This place sucks. There's like, two hot girls, and the guys wear plaid and cowboy boots. We're not even in the South!'-K_

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Kendall pushed through the cafeteria doors and followed the stream of teens to the lunch line. Picking up a sandwich in a plastic container, he grabbed a water to go with it and paid the lunch lady, turning and looking for a place to sit. Scanning the room, he saw Eden smiling and waving him over to a table filled with students. Kendall gave her a small smile and walked over to the table, sitting across from her.

"Hey!" Eden smiled at him, then turned to the people around her. "Guys, this is Kendall. He just moved here!"

"Mmm, fresh meat." a girl with yellow-blonde hair smirked. "I'm Anna, welcome to Cloverbrook."

"Uh thanks." Kendall nodded.

"Okay, this is Devin, Allie, Mitch, Corey, and this strapping young fella is Colin." Eden gestured to each person and as the last one sat, he wrapped on arm around her shoulders.

"Hey baby." he leaned over and kissed her, then looked over to Kendall. "Hey new kid."

"My name is Kendall."

"Sure." Colin shrugged and took the food off of his cafeteria tray. "Babe, I got you a chicken salad."

"Thanks." Eden said, taking the small plate of lettuce with rubbery grilled chicken strips and fork. "So Kendall, how are you classes going so far?"

"Um, they're pretty okay." he answered, debating if he wanted to take a bite of the limp, slightly discolored sandwich. "I'm tired of having to come up with interesting things about me to tell people who don't care."

"Well, you could always say that you're a spy on a mission undercover as a high school student." Allie suggested, giving him a kind smile.

"Allie, honey, if he's undercover, I'm sure telling people he's a spy would ruin the mission." Anna rolled her eyes before Kendall could say anything.

"So, where are you from?" Devin, the boy sitting next to him asked.

"Sherwood." Kendall answered him.

"Oh cool. You guys had an amazing football stadium." Devin smiled. "Did you play?"

"Nah, I played hockey."

"You don't look tough enough for football." Colin snipped, giving the boy an up and down scan.

"No, but I'm strong and coordinated enough to skate nearly thirty miles per hour on a pair of sharp blades no bigger than the edge of a piece of paper, while dodging other players who are trying to give a concussion." Kendall smirked. Colin rolled his eyes and took a bite of his burger.

"Oh shoot. I have to go meet with Mrs. Grundle and see if I can get some extra practice worksheets before the test on Wednesday." Eden stated, getting up and picking up her picked at salad and tossing it in the trash. "I'll see you guys later. See you in music, Kendall!" Eden hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked quickly out of the cafeteria, leaving Kendall alone with her friends.

"So, Kevin," Colin began after taking a swig from his sports drink. "Do you do anything else, besides hockey?"

"It's Kendall, and I do." the blonde answered. "I write and play music."

"Oh! What instrument do you play?" Allie leaned forward.

"I play guitar. I can play just a little piano." Kendall answered. "I'm thinking of learning the drums."

"So you want to be a rockstar?" Colin asked incredulously.

"I want to make a living doing what I love." Kendall shrugged.

"That's cool, man." Devin nudged him and smiled. "I play the bass, if you ever wanna jam, let me know."

"Awesome." Kendall smiled back as the bell rang.

"Well, as great as it's been getting to know you, Keith, some of us have actual goals to work towards." Colin stood up, throwing his tray into the trash.

"Don't let Colin get to you. He's not very good with new people." Mitch finally spoke up, taking the orange plastic tray from the trash can and putting it on the tray holder. "And he's got a lot of pressure on him."

"Why?" Kendall asked, tossing out the container of his sandwich.

"The farm at the end of town, his dad owns that. It's been in their family longer than this place has been a town, practically." Devin spoke for Mitch. "Colin's dad wants him to take over the farm, instead of going to college. Colin wants to go to college on a football scholarship. And there's probably a lot more than we know. He and his dad aren't on the friendliest terms."

"Wow, that sucks." Kendall shook his head. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sure man, later!" Kendall walked down the hallway to his locker, and pulled his backpack out, slinging it over his shoulder and going towards the music classroom, which he had passed earlier in the day. On the way, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen, seeing three messages awaiting him.

_'Give it a chance, Kendall. It can't be all that bad. There's bound to be some nice people there.' -Logan_

_ 'Only two hot girls? We've got to get you back here immediately. But bring those girls with you. ;) ' -James_

_ 'You wear plaid a lot too, maybe you could get some boots and join the crowd!' -Carlos_

Kendall rolled his eyes and entered the classroom. After picking a seat, he waited for Eden to inevitably bounce in the door and grin at him, but as the trickle of students thinned, Eden was nowhere to be seen. The bell rang and there was still no sign of Eden as the teacher began roll call, and her name was called.

Fifteen minutes later, she appeared, walking in the doorway as quietly as she could.

"Sorry Jeff." she gave him a small shrug and took the empty seat next to Kendall, putting her bag on the floor and looking over at him, giving him a small smile.

As class went on, and Jeff began explaining a certain musical progression, Kendall began hearing a strange noise. He looked over at Eden who had her arms locked over her stomach and a furrowed brow. Kendall, putting two and two together, leaned over towards his backpack, unzipping the front pocket and pulling out the granola bar he had put in there for after school. Sitting back up, as Eden's stomach growled again, Kendall moved his arm out and nudged Eden's elbow, while continuing to look forward.

He watched out of the corner of her eye as she looked down, and he saw her physically relax as she reached down to accept the bar. Her fingers grazed Kendall's, holding on for a moment longer than she should've before pulling away with the granola bar in her hand. Kendall finally turned to look at her fully as she unwrapped the foil as quietly as she could and broke off a piece, and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly and deliberately. She glanced over at him and smiled, mouthing a 'thank you' to him. Kendall smiled and shrugged, turning back to the front of the room and jotting down the notes on the board.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the love you've been giving this story so far! It really means so much to me that you guys are digging it! **

**Reviews are lovely, and I always try my very best to respond to them as soon as I can!**

**P.S. How did you all like Big Time Invasion? I thought it was pretty good! It reminded me of the first season, and early second season, getting back to the roots is always a good thing! Let me know how you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**k**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

It had been two months since Kendall moved to Cloverbrook, and so far, he'd made a few friends. Devin and Mitch were actually pretty nice guys, Devin and Kendall had a few jam sessions in his garage, until Katie stomped out and unplugged their amps. Corey was kind of distant. Apparently she was one of those people who floated through different social circles all the time, never really settling into one clique. Allie and Anne, Kendall had come to find out, were twin sisters who vastly different. While Allie was girly in every sense of the word, with her skirts and dresses, and long blonde hair, Anne was more understated, almost always dressing in jeans, her blonde hair short and in choppy layers. Colin was a different story. No matter how nice Kendall tried to be, Colin shut him out completely. He couldn't understand what Eden saw in him.

Speaking of Eden, they had been spending a fair bit of time together, now that she had gotten him a busboy job at Dottie's. It would be lying if Kendall said he didn't feel anything for the bubbly girl. She was pretty, and she was nice, and she got along with almost anyone. It'd be hard not to fall for her. Unfortunately, Colin seemed to have an inkling that Kendall had something for her, because he'd show up to the diner at random times to check in on them, and he'd glare if Kendall was anywhere near Eden. Kendall would only scoff and pick up his bin, and go and clear a table that had just been vacated.

Currently though, Kendall and Eden were sitting out behind the diner, sharing a basket of salty french fries smothered in ketchup while the kitchen staff finished cleaning and Dottie finished the books for the night. Kendall didn't feel right leaving Eden to sit back here by herself under one dingy light. They were sitting on a stack of crates, sitting closely together as they ate and talked.

"Can I ask you something?" Kendall quizzed, looking at Eden. She nodded and he cleared his throat. "How come you live with Dottie?" Eden finished chewing her fry and looked at him.

"Well, Dottie is my grandmother." Eden said simply. "Uh, my mom, she had me really young. She was sixteen. My dad was older. Much older. Um, my mom was in a bad crowd, and the guy, my dad, supplied her and her friends drugs. At first, they cost money, and then. . ."

"They cost sex?" Kendall asked quietly. Eden nodded.

"Yeah. And then a few payments later, she found out she was pregnant, with me." The girl looked down at the ground now. "Long story short, she got clean for me, and once I was born, she stayed clean for a while. But when I was three she started using again, and a month before my fourth birthday, she died from an overdose. By this point, my dad was nowhere to be found. He didn't want to be tied down with a kid, so he ran off somewhere, and I couldn't care less about him. But my grandma and grandpa got custody and we moved from Georgia to here, and they started Dottie's together, and I've been here since."

"Wow. . ." Kendall said. Eden shook her lip.

"I shouldn't have told you all of that, you probably think I'm some weird kid with issues now." Eden forced a laugh.

"I don't think that at all." Kendall shook his head, looking into her eyes. "My dad did the same thing. Well, not so much the drugs, but the leaving part. Katie was six."

"I'm sorry." Eden whispered, taking her hand and placing it atop Kendall's left knee, giving it a small squeeze. Just as Kendall was about to say something, a voice called out.

"Eden!" their heads snapped up and Colin was walking towards them, fuming.

"Colin. . .I-Colin, no, it's not what it looks like." Eden jumped up, tearing her hand away from Kendall as if he would set her aflame. "We were just talking."

"You have to touch him to talk to him?"

"No, baby, it was a sympathy thing, okay, we were talking about his-"

"Listen, I don't give a fuck. Get in my truck. We'll talk later." Colin glared at her.

"I'm waiting for Dottie. . ."

"Get in the truck, Eden." Colin nearly growled. "Don't make me even angrier." Kendall stood up and moved towards the arguing couple, but as soon as she heard him move, Eden turned, looking straight in his eyes.

"Kendall, tell Dottie I got a ride home with Colin. I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?" Eden gave him a nod towards the diner, and stalked off to Colin's pickup, getting into the passenger side and slamming the door. Colin turned back to Kendall and walked closer.

"Listen, I know you have a little crush on my girl, but it's not going to happen." Colin hissed.

"It honestly wasn't anything, Colin, she was just being nice." Kendall defended her.

"Yeah, well, sometimes she's too nice." Colin scoffed. "Stay away from my girl, Kendall. You'll regret it if you don't." and with that, he turned and left, getting into the car and revving the engine a few times before tearing out of the employee parking lot, Eden mouthing how sorry she was to Kendall as they passed. Kendall shook his head, and picked up the basket of fries, tossing it into the trash and opening the back door, and walking through the kitchen to the office, where Dottie was pulling on her coat.

"Hey, Dottie?"

"Oh hi, honey, is Eden ready to go?" the older woman asked, smiling at him.

"Um, Colin actually came and picked her up, she told me to tell you she got a ride with him." Kendall answered.

"Oh well, then I guess I'm good to go." Dottie smiled. "Walk a lady out to her car, would you dear?" Kendall smiled and held out his elbow for the older woman, who chuckled and led him out to her car. Once she had left, Kendall got into his own car and drove home. He let his mother know he was back from work and went to his bedroom, immediately changing and crawling into bed, and drifting off to sleep, imagining him and his old friends beating up Colin with their hockey sticks.

* * *

Kendall, it's safe to say, didn't listen to Colin's threat. In fact, he cheerfully greeted a less than sunny Eden the next morning as they entered their homeroom.

"Good morning, Eden." Kendall smiled a the girl as she sat down. She gave a small, sleepy smile in return. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay, thanks." Eden tucked her hair behind her ear. "How are you, Kendall?"

"I'm good." there was a small silence until Eden took a deep breath, turning fully towards him in her desk, leaning forward so she didn't have to raise her voice.

"Listen, I wanted to talk about last night," she began, clasping her hands in her lap. "More so apologize, than talk. Colin wouldn't tell me what he said to you, but I'm sure it wasn't anything nice, and I'm sorry. Sorry for the way he acted and whatever he might've said."

"Eden, it's okay." Kendall shrugged.

"No, it's not. You're a nice guy and Colin just - he gets a bit stressed out, and a little overprotective." Eden shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Eden. He just gave a typical speech about staying away from his girl." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Eden sighed.

"It's okay." Kendall gave her a smile, to which she gave a small grin to, then after a beat, she leaned even closer.

"For the record, though, I don't want you to stay away." Kendall's eyes snapped up to hers, and instead of being full of invitation and desire, they were filled with an innocence and honesty that took Kendall aback a bit. Eden moved back into her seat as the bell rang and picked up her bag, giving him a smile and leaving the classroom, Kendall staring after her.

* * *

Kendall was on his way to lunch, walking through the emptying hallway. When he was almost there, he heard noises coming from an empty classroom.

"Come on, baby." a deep voice muttered as Kendall crept closer to the door. "No one is here."

"Colin, we're in school. Stop." Eden's voice protested. Kendall's spine stiffened as he recognized the back of Colin's head, swooped down into her neck, his hands underneath her sweater, grasping at her hips.

"Eden you know it'll only get worse if you don't do it now."

"Not here, Colin." Eden's voice cracked. "Please, not here."

"What's going on?" Kendall stepped into the classroom. Colin turned to him a glared, while Eden stared, shocked and scared.

"None of your business, Knight."

"I think it is my business, since my friend seems to be objecting to your lack of courtesy." Kendall stepped even closer.

"You don't know anything about her. Or our relationship. Get out." Colin growled.

"Eden, let's go to lunch." Kendall continued to stare at Colin, holding out his hand to her. Eden looked between Colin and Kendall, each one silently challenging her while staring the other down. After long last, Kendall felt soft skin on his hand and turned to see Eden reaching out to take it.

"Eden, if you go with him. . ." Eden looked up at Colin, who was glaring furiously at her and shook her head, following Kendall out of the classroom, holding tightly to his arm.

"Where are we going?" Eden asked softly as Kendall took them the opposite way of the cafeteria.

"To lunch." he replied, giving her a smile. "Now duck." the two crouched and snuck past the administration office and out the front doors of the school.

"Kendall, we could get suspended for this. . ." Eden whispered as the got closer to his car.

"Eden, I know. Why are you whispering?" he chuckled as he unlocked his car. Eden bit her lip, glancing back at the school building before getting into the passenger seat.

"Okay, really, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a little place I know for lunch." Kendall glanced at her as they pulled out of the parking lot. "It's okay." he added, a bit softer. Eden just nodded and looked out the window, watching the town go by.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" Kendall asked as they drove.

"What do you mean?" Eden murmured, still looking out the window.

"You know what I mean, Eden." Kendall pulling into a restaurant parking lot and parking. He turned to face her. "What Colin was trying to do to you wasn't okay."

"Kendall, please."

"No, Eden." Kendall snapped, making her jump. He took a moment to take a deep breath, and continue, softer. "We're talking about this."

"I know, and I know it's not okay." Eden finally looked at him. "He won't do it again. He gets a little stressed sometimes and forgets. . ."

"Forgets what?" Kendall inquired.

"He forgets to channel his anger and frustration into something else."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm glad a few of you are really liking this story! And thanks for the follows and favorites! It all means a lot to me! **

**To my silent readers, don't be shy! I know, I know, I get to be a lazy reader too, and I think 'Well, I really should review this, but this next episode of the TV show I've seen a million times is starting SO' hahaha! If you guys don't mind popping in, though, tell me what you like, don't like, it'd be so much appreciated. :) I promise I don't bite!**

**xoxo**

**k**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Eden, what do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"I don't mean anything Kendall." Eden shook her head. "He just gets mad and yells, like a temper tantrum. It's fine."

"Lift up your shirt." Kendall whispered.

"What?" Eden furrowed her brow, shaking her head.

"Eden, lift you your shirt." Eden glared at him and grasped the hem of her sweater. "Please." Eden's resolve broke, and she slowly lifted up her sweater, up to the edge of her pale pink bra. Kendall's eyes studied her torso, which was speckled with bruises, ranging from no bigger than a fingertip, to as big as a softball. Kendall reached out to gently touch a fading bruise, causing Eden to jerk back a bit.

"Sorry." he whispered. "Eden, this isn't a good thing. You have to do something." Eden put her sweater back down and shook her head.

"Don't you think I've tried? Kendall, I've been with Colin for the past two years. This isn't something new."

"Go to the cops!" Kendall exclaimed. Eden just scoffed.

"Kendall, Colin's dad is the biggest benefactor to his town. He supplies tons of food to our grocery stores and our diners, including Dottie's. He pretty much owns this whole place." Eden explained. "I went to the cops before, and they won't believe me. Mr. Bryce has them wrapped around his finger. Dottie even knows, and she tried calling the police and they just thought I was being overdramatic because Colin told his dad we got into a fight."

"They can't do that, Eden."

"They can, and they do." she replied. "Again, a lot of their funding comes from Mr. Bryce. And before you ask, if I leave Colin, his dad could shut down Dottie's. I can't do that to her."

"This is so fucked up." Kendall sighed, moving back, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of his seat. Eden didn't say anything, just watched him closely as he breathed in and out deeply.

"C-Can we go?" she asked after the silence had become too long. Kendall opened his eyes and nodded, turning his car back on. "To your house, please? Colin will be waiting at mine after school, and I really don't think I can handle that right now.." Kendall nodded and drove back to his house.

As they sat on his couch, watching cartoons on the television, Eden slowly fell asleep, leaning over towards Kendall, until finally he put his arm up and she snuggled into him, letting out a contented sigh as Kendall put his arm down around her shoulders. Kendall felt a surge of electricity run through him as Eden's breathing became even.

"Kendall?" she called out, her voice lighter than air.

"Yes, Eden?"

"Thank you." and with that, she had fallen fast asleep against his chest. Kendall watched her face relax and smiled to himself, leaning down, he placed a small, chaste kiss on the top of her head, and tilting his head back, drifting off.

What felt like a few moments later, Kendall stirred as a soft beeping crept into his ears, Eden shuffled over top of him, grabbing at her bag on the floor in front of them. Her phone was ringing and lighting up, and Kendall watched as she unlocked the screen sleepily.

"Hello? Oh, Dottie, I'm so sorry. I-I'm with Kendall, we went to his house after school, and I fell asleep on the couch. I'll be right there-wa-are you sure? Okay. Thank you. I love you, too, Dottie. I'll see you tonight." Eden set her phone on the coffee table and stretched, then looked back to see if Kendall was awake.

"Hi." Kendall smiled at her.

"Hi." she grinned back. "It's 5:30."

"Shit, is it really?" Kendall sat up, and looked at the clock on the wall.

"About time you guys woke up." Katie walked into the living room, eating a handful of potato chips. "Mom's going to be home any minute with pizza. I told her you and Eden were studying."

"Thanks Katie, you're a lifesaver."

"Don't you forget it." Katie smiled and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." Eden yawned, putting a hand over her mouth. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. . ."

"It's all good, I got in a few Z's myself."

"Hey kids!" Jennifer shuffled through the front door. Kendall jumped up and took the pizza box from her arm and helped her shut the door behind her. "Hi, Eden! It's lovely to see you again."

"Hi, Mrs. Knight." Eden grinned, standing up and accepting the hug the older woman offered.

"Please, call me Jennifer." she smiled back as they all moved to the kitchen. "I hope you kids are hungry. I ordered New York style."

"Awesome!" Katie smiled, flipping open the lid of the pizza box and grabbing a long, cheesy slice.

"Thanks, Mom." Kendall smiled. The four all sat down at the dining room table, eating their greasy pizza and talking about their day. Katie kept the conversation light and funny, as she complained about the kids in her grade and the stupid things they said.

"I think I should get going." Eden said near seven-thirty. They had finished dinner a while ago, and had all moved to the living room to watch a movie. "Dottie's going to expect me home. Thank you guys so much for letting me stay for dinner."

"It's no problem, Eden." Jennifer smiled. "Tell Dottie I said hi, please."

"Sure." Eden smiled and nodded. She stood up and Kendall followed her to the door, holding it open for her as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder. He walked out to his car and they got in, Kendall driving Eden home. Pulling into her driveway, Eden paused before getting out.

"Thanks for everything, today, Kendall."

"Eden, you're really going to have to stop saying thank you." Kendall sighed, giving her a small smirk. "It's just who I am."

"Well, I really like who you are, then." Eden grinned. Kendall smiled too and they got out of his car and he walked her to the door.

"If things get bad with Colin, you can always come to my house." Eden nodded as they stopped outside her door. Biting her lip, Eden looked into Kendall's eyes before hopping up on her tiptoes and placing a small kiss on Kendall's cheek.

"Good night, Kendall." Eden smiled softly and opened her front door, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. Kendall stood there, smiling, the spot where Eden kissed him tingling. He bit his lip and walked down the path, back to his car, and got in driving back to his house. After spending another hour with his mom and sister, he went up to his bedroom, and logged onto his computer, checking Facebook to see what his friends were up to before starting some homework.

"Hey." a small knock sounded on his door, and his mom peeked in. "It's getting late."

"I'm just finishing up some work for school, and I'll go to bed."

"Okay." Jennifer smiled softly. "I really like that Eden. She's a great girl."

"I know, Mom." Kendall said. "Unfortunately, her boyfriend is kind of a jerk."

"Well, she'll see the light soon enough." Jennifer looked around Kendall's bedroom, smiling when her eyes scanned a picture of him and his old friends. "Listen, I was thinking, that maybe this weekend, you could go see your friends back in Sherwood. There's a big game coming up. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you there supporting them."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll tell the guys." Kendall smiled. "Maybe I'll take Eden with me."

"I'm not so sure about that. . ." Jennifer chuckled.

"You know I'm trustworthy, Mom." Kendall shrugged. "I really like her, I'm not going to do anything to ruin that."

"Well, if you can convince her, and convince Dottie, then I'm okay with it." Jennifer sighed. "Get some sleep, tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Kendall watched his mom shut her door and opened his Facebook tab, sending a quick group message:

_'To: Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond:_

_ Guys! What would you say if I were to come visit this weekend for the game? Who is willing to put me up for two nights? Can't wait! HOCKEY!'_

Kendall grinned and clicked the send button, then printed off his paper for school and shut his laptop. Shedding his clothes, he jumped onto his bed and moved under the covers, getting excited at the prospect of seeing his old friends again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It means so much to me you all are liking this! If some of you are looking for another new(ish) story, check out my one, Foundations. I had it up about a year or so ago, then went through a huge insecure phase and deleted, but now I'm reposting it and it'll be updated regularly! Check it out! Let me know if you like it! **

**Silent readers, I know you're out there, and I love you guys very much! Please pop in and say hi! (It might make chapters longer and more frequent!)  
**

**xoxo**

**k**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Kendall smiled to himself as he shuffled his books around his locker, getting ready for history. It was Wednesday, and he was counting down the days until he went Sherwood. He'd been texting and calling with James, Logan and Carlos, almost incessantly and they were all excited to see him. James had offered to have Kendall stay at his place, him having the bigger house, due to his mom's cosmetic company. Kendall mentioned possibly bringing Eden, only saying 'a friend' when referring to her.

"Kendall!" Kendall pulled back from his locker to see Anne barreling towards him. "Hey!"

"Oh, hey Anne." he smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you on your way to history?"

"Uh yeah, just grabbing my book." Kendall held up the thick textbook and shut his locker door. "So how's it going?"

"It's good." Anne grinned. "I mean, everything before lunch was a complete bore, and I never should've signed up for AP classes. . ." Kendall nodded along as Anne continued to talk, and he began to tune her out as he saw Eden at her locker, bending over to pick up a paper that had fluttered to the bottom. As she snapped back up, her hair flew over her shoulders, the soft curls bouncing back into place. She looked up and gave him a smile as he passed and Kendall grinned back. As they approached the history classroom, Kendall tuned back into Anne's conversation.

"So what do you think?" she asked, a hesitant look on her face. Kendall took a deep breath, stalling, trying to remember anything the girl had said.

"Uh, sure." he smiled. Anne's face lit up and she grinned.

"Cool! Well, I should get to class. I'll text you later!" she walked away quickly, a slight spring in her step.

"What was that all about?" Eden asked as she walked up to him.

"I honestly have no idea." Kendall smirked. Eden rolled her eyes and walked into the classroom, Kendall following her to their seats. "So, have you thought anymore about coming with me this weekend?" Eden bit her lip and nodded, looking down at the desk.

"I-I don't know, Kendall. Colin wasn't too happy with me when I went home with you the other day, who knows what he'd do over a weekend. . ."

"Eden, you need to get away from him, and this town. Even if just for the weekend. My friends are really nice. And I'm sure they'd love you." Kendall added, trying to reassure her.

"Let me think about it, just for a few more hours. I'll give you an answer later, okay? I still have to talk to Dottie about it." Eden gave him a soft smile and turned as the teacher began the lesson, asking them to pass up their homework.

Later, at work, Kendall set down his bin and went back to Dottie's office, knocking softly on the door.

"Come on in." she called, and Kendall opened the door, smiling and shutting it behind him. "Oh Kendall, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd talked to Eden about this weekend?" he asked, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Dottie's desk.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of my granddaughter going away for a weekend with a group of young men." Dottie sighed. "I know you're a fine, respectable boy, but you do understand, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Kendall nodded. "But I-Okay Eden told me about Colin." he explained. "I think maybe if she were to get away for a weekend, she could finally breathe and not worry about him." Dottie nodded and smiled.

"I understand." she clasped her hands together and set them on the desk in front of her. "But what about when she comes back?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean, what about when she comes back, and she's been gone for the weekend with you, a young man who has clearly shown some sort of interest in her. You don't think Colin would act out then?" Kendall looked down at his shoes, cursing himself for nothing thinking of that situation.

"I didn't think of that. . ."

"Kendall, Eden really likes you. And you've been a blessin' to her life since you got here. She seems so relaxed when she's with you, you're a great friend to her." Dottie smiled. "And I'm grateful for that."

"I just really wanted to give her a good memory." Dottie was quiet for a few moments, then spoke up, her tone giving Kendall a bit of hope.

"If I let her go, you've got to stay off the grid, okay?" Kendall held back a chuckle at how Dottie went from loving, southern grandmother to CIA agent in under a minute. "No status updates about her being with you. No twits or instapics, got it?"

"Got it." Kendall nodded.

"I'm going to talk to her tonight after work, then. I'll tell her to tell everyone she's going to visit her aunt an uncle for the weekend." Dottie explained. "That's if she wants to go. She hasn't told me if she really wants to or not."

"Okay, Ma'am."

"Well, you should get back to work, I'm sure there's some tables that need your expert cleanin'." the warm grandmother was back in place and Kendall nodded, standing up and moving towards the door. "And Kendall, thank you."

"No problem." he smiled and left the office going back out front and grabbing his dish bin.

"Hey, did you go on break?" Eden asked as she walked by with a tray of food.

"Nah, I had to talk to Dottie about taking the weekend off." Eden nodded and set the tray down on the stand, smiling at the family she was serving. Kendall moved by and cleared a table a few down from her.

"Is there something wrong?" Eden's voice was concerned, and Kendall looked over. The little girl of the family was staring down at her small plate sadly as her mom spoke to Eden.

"Our daughter is autistic, and sometimes things have to be a certain way. She's not used to having the cheeseburger already cut in half. If you could just add another burger for us?" Eden nodded as the little girl looked up at her.

"My burger is broken!" she said, pointing at it.

"I'm so sorry about that, sweetie." Eden gave her a soft smile, and crouched next to the table. "If you'd like, I can take that one back into the kitchen, and I'll see if Chef Tony can fix it for you. He's a really great guy, I'm sure it'd be no problem for him." The little girl nodded and her mom took the plate and handed it back to Eden who promptly took it back into the kitchen. After a few moments, she reemerged, carrying a small basket of fries and a small bowl of diced fruits.

"Chef Tony is gladly fixing your burger, honey. He says it'll be up and ready in no time." Eden grinned. "But I couldn't let you go hungry! So I brought you some fries and some fruit to munch on while you wait." she set down the food in front of the girl and refilled her parents' drinks and checked on other tables until Tony rang the bell in the window. Eden brought the new, fully intact cheeseburger to the table and set it down in front of the little girl.

"Does that look better?" Eden asked. The little girl nodded and smiled.

"Oh thank you! You fixed my cheeseburger!" the little girl leaned over and kissed the top of the bun, making Eden giggle and grin. "Oh I've missed you!"

"I'm glad you like this one." Eden smiled. "If you all need anything else, just holler, okay?" they thanked her and Eden walked off, passing by Kendall who followed her around the counter.

"That was really great of you, Eden." he said softly.

"I just did want anyone else would do." Eden smiled and shrugged. "It's nothing."

"To you, but look at that family." Kendall nodded towards them. Eden looked up and saw the family smiling and the little girl happily chewing on her burger. Kendall watched Eden's face as a soft, proud smile spread across her lips. "That could've been a huge deal, and big meltdown, you never know with autism. But you saved the day."

"Kendall, please." Eden shook her head, a blush bright on her cheeks. "It was no big deal." she took a sip of diet soda and put the cup back under the counter.

"If you say so." Kendall moved to go back to work and Eden busied herself by totaling up the checks for her tables. Once she was done, she went back over to the family she'd helped earlier, and cleared their plates for them, and placed the bill on the table.

"You can take that on up whenever you're ready. I hope your cheeseburger was good!"

"It was!" the little girl grinned.

"Well Chef Tony will be so pleased to hear that!" Eden took the plates over to Kendall and put the plates in his bin, sticking her tongue out at him and going on to check her other tables. Kendall watched as the family put a tip down on the table and slid out of the booth, taking their check up to the register, where Dottie was now standing, smiling.

"We just want to tell you what an amazing waitress that young lady over there is." The mother said, pointing to Eden. "She took care of our autistic daughter Sadie so well, and explained everything to her when Sadie thought her cheeseburger was broken, and she didn't charge us for either burger." Kendall bit his lip as he cleared the rest of the table he was working on, trying to hide the smile as he was listening in.

"Well, I'm happy you had such great service. Let's me know I raised my granddaughter well." Dottie smiled, giving them their change. "I'll be sure to let her know how happy you are with her service."

"I wish we weren't just passing through, or else I'd say we'd be back again soon!" The mother said. "Maybe the next time we come to visit my father, we'll stop in."

"That would be so nice." Dottie grinned. "Here's a card if you want to hold on to it. You all have a good night now."

"Thank you." the family left and Kendall straightened up, taking his full bin to the kitchen and setting it near the dishwashers. He grabbed an empty bin and walked back out to the floor. Eden was frozen at the table she was wiping down, and Kendall went to check on her.

"Edie? You okay?" he asked as he sidled up to her.

"They left me. . ." she whispered, holding the bills in her hands as if they were precious gems. "They left me sixty dollars. . ."

"Wow." Kendall bumped her hip. "Now you can buy a new pair of shoes."

"No, it had to be a mistake."

"Eden, it wasn't."

"How do you know?" her head snapped over to look at him.

"I watched them count it out. It's all yours." Eden shook her head and folded the bills stuffing them in the pocket of her apron.

They worked the rest of the night away, and after closing, Kendall still hadn't gotten an answer from Dottie or Eden if she could go to Sherwood with him. After his shower, he flopped onto his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Just as he was falling asleep, his phone buzzed raucously on the night stand. Kendall leaned over and unlocked the screen, clicking on the message icon.

_ 'Dottie and I talked, and I've decided. I'm going to go with you to Sherwood! Can't wait! - Eden'_

Kendall grinned and typed a quick, happy message back to her and rolled over, falling asleep with a grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I based a small part (the restaurant part) on an article that was just too cute. Here's a link! blogs/headlines/2013/03/autistic-girls-broken-chee seburger-story-goes-viral/**

**it was seriously the cutest thing i had ever read. ever. also i have a tumblr! .com go ahead and follow it if you'd like! it's a whole bunch of BTR goodness!**

**now to get serious. i didn't get any reviews on anything. the last chapter on this, or the last two on foundations. is something wrong? please let me know if there are things you don't care for, or think are too kitchy or anything and i'll do my best to fix it.**

**xoxo**

**k**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Kendall grinned as Eden subconsciously leaned forward in the passenger seat, watching as the scenery rushed by her. Her small, soft smile was in place as her fingers tapped on her legs to the beat of the song on the radio. They were headed to the high school first, they would get there in time to get in for the game, then they'd go to James' house afterwards and put their stuff away, and go to the after party.

"Are you excited?" Kendall asked, glancing at her quickly. Eden nodded.

"I'm a little nervous. What if your friends don't like me?"

"Eden, they'll love you." Kendall reached over and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. After a few moments, he realized that neither of them had let go, and glancing over, Eden was looking out the window with a faint blush and smile on her face.

"So tell me about them again?" Eden asked. "You're friends, I mean."

"Well they're some of the greatest guys around. Carlos is this little ball of energy, and he means well but sometimes he misses the point. He's like a puppy dog, really, just a lot of energy. Uh, Logan is really smart. Like, literally, he's a registered genius. He's really nice, but he can get quiet and nervous. I think you'll like him a lot. And James, well, James is James."

"He's the one we're staying with, right?"

"Yeah." Kendall nodded, taking his other hand back to turn the wheel, hating the loss of warmth she gave him. "He's one of those guys, who is good-looking, and he knows it, but he's a good friend. He doesn't let his vanity get in the way of his friendships. He's a big dreamer."

"They sound lovely." Eden smiled. "Do you think me bringing cookies is too cheesy?"

"They'll love the cookies. They're guys who just got done playing an intense sport, they're going to be hungry, and cookies are going to make all the difference. Plus the fact that you wanted to make a good enough impression that you made cookies for them will earn you a good plus."

They continued to drive, Eden bounced her knees with anticipation when she saw the 'Welcome to Sherwood' sign. Kendall pointed out old haunts to her as they drove through the town, especially the grocery store he had worked at. They finally reached the high school, pulling into the crowded parking lot.

"Wow, there are a ton of people here." Eden murmured as they walked towards the building.

"I told you, hockey is Sherwood's football." Kendall reached out and pulled open the door for her, letting her walk in first. He took her up to the ticket table and handed her a program, distracting her while he paid for both tickets, something he knew she'd object to. He escorted her into the ice arena, looking around for seats.

"Kendall! Over here!" Kendall grinned and nodded for Eden to follow him, as he walked over to the woman who shouted his name and hugged her.

"Hey Mrs. Garcia!" he greeted her as they pulled away.

"Kendall, it's _so_ nice to see you again!" Eden smiled as the Latina woman hugged Kendall again, talking about how much he'd grown in the months since she saw him last. When she pulled back from this hug, she noticed the girl behind Kendall and smiled. "Who is your beautiful friend?"

"Oh! Mrs. Garcia, this is my friend Eden." Kendall put an arm behind Eden and pushed her gently forward. "Eden, this is Carlos' mom, Mrs. Garcia."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Eden held out her hand to shake, and Mrs. Garcia pushed it away and pulled her into a hug.

"Any friend of Kendall's is a friend of ours." the woman chuckled, pulling back and smiling at Eden. "Come sit, we saved you seats."

"Where's Mr. Garcia?" Kendall asked.

"He had to work late tonight. Some kids spray painted on the side of the bank this morning before school, so he's working on that case."

"Oh I see." Kendall nodded. "Carlos' dad is the police chief of Sherwood." he mentioned to Eden and she nodded. "So where is everyone?"

"Logan's parents are on their way, I just got a call from his mom, and James' mother is out of town on a business trip."

"What about his dad?" Kendall asked.

"On tour. Again." Mrs. Garcia shook her head, obviously disdaining the Diamond's parenting skills. "So how is everything over in Cloverbrook?"

"It's pretty good." Kendall glanced over at Eden, who was looking up at the championship banners around the arena. "I've got a few good friends."

"Is this one more than a friend?" Mrs. Garcia leaned over and whispered, giggling like a school girl. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"I wish. She's got a boyfriend, but he's a huge jerk." Kendall muttered.

"Well, I'm sure she'll come around." Mrs. Garcia winked and looked back out to the ice, waiting for the players to skate out.

"Do you know a lot about hockey?" Kendall leaned over to Eden and nudged her knee with his. Eden shook her head and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I know when the teams put the puck in the net, they score." she offered, shrugging. Kendall laughed and began explaining the game to her a bit as the buzzer sounded loudly and the visitor's team skated out, boos drowning out any cheers from the parents of the team. Then, after a large bravado of announcement, the home team skated out. Kendall jumped up, cheering loudly as his friends glided on the ice. Eden stood up along with him, clapping and grinning with excitement as Kendall leaned over and pointed out his friends. The game started and they watched and talked throughout, Mrs. Garcia helping Eden keep track of what was what and who was who as Kendall got absorbed into the game. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell snuck in before the first period was over, and greeted Kendall much like Mrs. Garcia did. They welcomed Eden and pointed out their son to her, and asked Kendall about his new life.

"YES! THERE YA GO!" Kendall bellowed as James scored a goal. Eden was standing up and cheering too, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Much of the game was like that, talking with Kendall and his friends' parents and cheering on the home team. When they were sitting, Eden scooted close to Kendall, her hand resting upon his. Her focus was on the game, her eyes moving rapidly as she tried to follow the players.

By halftime, Sherwood was up by two, and Eden had gotten a hang on the rules of the game.

"Hey, want a hot dog or popcorn or something?" Kendall asked, standing up and stretching.

"I could eat." Eden smiled, getting up and following him out to the lobby and concessions area. "What are you going to get?"

"Probably a hot dog, some nachos, a soda." Kendall chuckled. "What about you?"

"Hot dog, popcorn, a bottle of water." she smiled, then shook her head. "It's the weekend, and I'm out with my best friend. I'll have a soda." she giggled and nudged into Kendall, who couldn't help but flush.

"What'll it be?" the teenager behind the counter asked, smiling at the two.

"Two hot dogs, nachos with chili and cheese, popcorn, and two sodas, please." The teen grabbed their food, and totaled their order, Eden almost beating Kendall to pay, but he closed his hand around her hand and shook his head, handing the kid the money and smiling, taking the food.

"You don't have to pay for me, Kendall." Eden rolled her eyes as they put ketchup and mustard on their hot dogs and walked back into the arena.

"Eden, please, I brought you to my hometown, it's only right that I pay." Eden shook her head and sat down.

"I'll find some way to repay you." she murmured, taking a sip of her soda.

"You can try, but I don't think you will." Kendall winked, then took a bite of his hot dog. The game continued, and Kendall and Eden picked at each others' food, Eden grabbing a nacho every now and then, and Kendall grabbing a fistful of popcorn in return.

"If we get one more goal, we win." Kendall informed Eden almost a half hour later, the score tied. Logan had the puck and was skating towards the opposing teams goal, as he swung back his hockey stick, they entire crowd stood up, silent in anticipation. With a loud clack, the wooden stick came in contact with the puck, and went sailing towards the goal and over the goalies extended glove, right into the net. The crowd screamed and clapped, Kendall grabbing Eden into a tight hug and jumping up and down.

"YES!" he grinned, and shouted with pride as Logan was piled into by his teammates, all hugging him and rubbing the top of his helmet.

"We'll wait for the arena to empty, and then we'll meet the team outside, okay?" Kendall looked down and smiled at Eden, who nodded and hoisted her bag over shoulder and letting the parents and students pass by her. Kendall watched her, his stomach fluttering with nerves about how his friends were going to like her, and excitement to introduce her to them.

* * *

**hey guys! here's the next chapter! it's just a little tease, Eden will finally meet the guys in the next one! thanks for all the amazing reviews and favorites and follows! they mean so much to me, and they're such great motivators! **

**also, i have a tumblr now, so if you ever have any questions or just want to see what i'm up to (and maybe sometimes i'll even post a snippet of a chapter i'm writing, or maybe some one shots) go ahead and follow it! the link is on my blog!**

**reviews are love!**

**xoxo**

**k**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"D-Do I look okay?" Eden asked as they waited in the lobby. "I mean like, no smeared makeup or anything?"

"You look perfect, Eden." Kendall chuckled as she finger combed her hair.

"I don't even know why I'm so nervous, they're just your friends." she giggled anxiously. "Just your best friends."

"It's understandable. I'm nervous too." Kendall admitted. "I want them to like you. And I haven't really seen them in a while, so I'm afraid it'll be weird."

"Not if they're anything like you say they are." Eden gave him a supportive smile. All of a sudden, Kendall was on the floor, a short ball of energy hurdling towards him and knocking him to the ground, with an excited call of his name.

"KENDALL!"

"Oh god Carlos, I think you broke my hip." Kendall laughed. Carlos stood up, grinning and held out his hand to help his friend up. Kendall took it and was hoisted up and straight into a large hug.

"Carlos, you're going to kill him!" A slightly taller, paler boy said as he and an even taller boy approached. He had short, black hair and wide brown eyes, that shined like kindness. "Welcome back, Kendall."

"Glad to be back, Logan." Kendall hugged him and stood back, the grin not falling from his face. "Hey James."

"Hey man." James leaned down and hugged his friend, then stood back. All eyes seemed to fall on the girl to Kendall's right.

"Oh! Yeah, guys, this is my friend, Eden." Kendall put a hand on her back and pushed her forward a bit. "Eden, these are the guys."

"It's so nice to finally meet you." she said, smiling at all of them. "Kendall talks about you guys nonstop."

"Get over here!" Carlos stepped forward after a moment of studying her and brought her into a tight bear hug. Eden tried to hold back a wince as he pressed on bruises.

"Oh wow, you're friendly." she giggled as he released her.

"I'm Carlos." the boy grinned.

"I'm Logan." the next one said, reaching out and shaking her hand with a soft, good natured smirk on his face. "It's nice to meet you Eden."

"You too." she replied, as James stepped forward and took her hand.

"I'm James." he gave her hand one shake and a small squeeze, smiling his signature, pristine white smile.

"Hi." Eden breathed. Kendall held back an eye roll, thinking that she was falling for his obvious good looks, and slightly regretted bringing her along.

"So, we should get back to your place," Kendall suggested as Eden tried to hide her blush. "We still have our bags in the car."

"Yeah, definitely." James nodded, his eyes still on Eden as she looked up at Kendall. The group of five walked out the door and towards the emptying parking lot. "See you in a minute!"

"That wasn't so bad." Eden sighed as her and Kendall sat in the car.

"I told you." Kendall smiled at her. "You had nothing to worry about." Eden just smiled at him and watched as Kendall pulled out of the parking space and followed James to his house.

"Woah." Eden gasped as she saw James's home. It was a large, stone house, at least four floors, and had a long driveway and an iron gate. "Is this a mansion?"

"Ehh." Kendall shrugged. "Not really. I mean, it's more upper middle class, but I wouldn't call it a mansion." Eden leaned forward, much like earlier that evening, and studied the building. "His mom owns her own cosmetics company, which is really successful. And his dad is in some band that tours a lot."

"This is beautiful." Eden said as they parked. She got out of the car and walked over to the bed of flowers along the drive, and looking up at the house.

"Thanks. My mom paid someone to design it." James grinned at her. "I promise it's not one of those pristine, un-lived-in houses."

"Good." Eden giggled. "Kendall, let me get my bag."

"Nope." Kendall shook his head, slamming the trunk shut, two duffle bags on his shoulders. James unlocked the front doors and opened them, letting his guests into the foyer and closing it behind them.

"Here, I'll show you guys to your rooms, and then we can give Eden the grand tour." James smiled, nodding towards the staircase. They followed him and Kendall watched as Eden studied the family portraits on the wall, smiling at the little boy version of James, and the ones of him and Kendall as kids.

"You guys were adorable." she said, turning to look back at Kendall, who blushed and rolled his eyes a bit.

"Okay, my room is that one at the end of the hall, Eden you can take this one here." James rapped his knuckles on the doorframe to his right. "Kendall, you can take the one here." he pointed to the one closer to his room.

"Is that where your parents sleeps?" she asked, pointing to the door across from her room. James shook his head, opening the door. "This is the bathroom. Well, the guest bathroom. I have my own in my room. My mom has the next floor, and my dad lives across town."

"Oh." Eden bit her lip. She reached out for her bag and took it from Kendall's shoulder. "I'm going to change for the party, real quick. I'll be right out." she smiled, then opened her door, and shut it behind her. The boys waited patiently for Eden, who only took five minutes, only changing her clothes, stepping out in blue skinny jeans and a grey cropped top, her leather jacket over that, unzipped, and light brown, high heeled ankle boots.

"Eden. . ." Kendall quirked an eyebrow. His eyes scanned the small section of her showing midriff for bruises, but found none.

"I could never get away with this shirt at home." she said, looking down at her outfit. "Don't tell Dottie."

"I won't." Kendall shook his head.

"You look great." James nodded. He cleared his throat and then held out his hand. "If the lady is ready, we'll begin the house tour."

"The lady is very ready." Eden laughed, taking James' hand, then reaching back and grabbing Kendall's as they walked down the stairs again. James went through the house, showing her every room, and the pool and jacuzzi, which were scheduled to get drained for the oncoming winter, and the indoor pool and jacuzzi, which was year round. He showed her what used to be his father's den, but was now his music room. Kendall watched Eden's fingers trace over the keys of the baby grand, her expression happy, almost childlike, and took a mental picture of the moment.

Once they tour was over, they ended up in the living room again, and took James' car out to the party.

"What is this place?" Eden asked as James pulled up into a crowded parking lot. Two large, rusting drive-in screens cut through the scenery, and loud music was playing from somewhere.

"It's an old drive-in. It shut down in the 80s, so we all come here to party after school games and just for parties in general." James explained to her, parking the car. They all got out and were greeted by Logan and Carlos, who were sitting on the hood of the car next to them.

"Hey!" Carlos grinned, waving at them enthusiastically. He scooted over and patted the spot on the hood. "Here's a seat for you, Eden."

"Um, thanks." Eden moved and sat down between Logan and Carlos, shrugging her shoulders a bit and looking back up at Kendall.

"He means well," Logan leaned over and murmured to her. "He's really energetic, it's okay if you're a bit taken aback by it."

"It's okay." Eden smiled. "I sometimes get that way. Ask Kendall."

"Drinks, anyone?" James asked, pointing to them.

"I'll have one!" Carlos raised his hand. Logan shook his head and Eden looked at Kendall before looking back to James.

"I'll have one, I guess." she gave a sheepish smile.

"Kendall, come help me carry them." James motioned for the blonde to follow him and Kendall did, Eden watching as they went.

"So, how did you and Kendall meet?" Logan asked, studying Eden's face.

"Oh, um, well, his family came into the diner where I work, and I was their waitress." Eden told him. "And then he was in my homeroom, and I kind of grew on him, I guess."

"How long have you been dating?" Logan inquired. Eden bit her lip and shook her head.

"We-We're not. . .No we're not dating." Eden muttered, a blush rising to her cheeks. "He's a good friend to me."

"Do you like Sherwood so far?" Carlos asked. his brown eyes staring at her with innocent curiosity.

"I do. I mean, I've only really seen the high school and James' house, and this place, but you know," Eden smiled. "It seems like a great place."

"What's Cloverbrook like?" the Latino questioned.

"Well, it's like here, just more rural. There's a really big farm, um, Bryce Farms? I think you guys might get milk and stuff from there."

"Yeah, I think we do." Logan nodded. "If you'll excuse me for a minute, I've got to use the restroom." he scooted off the hood of the car and walked away, towards where the music was coming from.

"So, any embarrassing stories about Kendall we should know about?" Carlos asked. Eden laughed and bit her lip, thinking.

"Hey! There's not any stories, but even if there were, Eden is a loyal friend." Kendall came back, holding three cups, one squeezed between his fingers and the other two cups. He set one down on the roof of the car, and handed one to Eden, then to Carlos. She sniffed the contents of the cup, as Kendall leaned in. "It's a jack and coke. They sprung big for the win."

"Thanks." Eden smiled at him and took a sip as James slid onto the car, sitting next to her. Kendall watched as she conversed with his friends, fitting in easily with their laid back style. Logan joined them again and leaned against James' car. They all talked quietly, people coming over and saying hello to Kendall, and catching up with him. At one point, he was pulled away to go and talk to a group of people, Carlos going with him, and when he came back, Eden and James were gone.

"Where did Eden go?" Kendall asked, looking around.

"I don't know. James put his arm around her, they got all quiet, and they walked off somewhere, saying they'd be back in a minute." Logan shrugged. "That was five minutes ago." Kendall's stomach churned at the thought of James's hands on Eden, his lips touching hers, or her liking it. He balled one of his hands into a fist and took a deep breath, bringing the red cup to his lips and taking a large drink. After ten more minutes, James and Eden reappeared, squeezing through the crowd, James holding tightly to her hand.

Eden sat back down on the hood of the car and smiled at Kendall, who looked away, his jaw clenching. He didn't want to see if her makeup was hastily fixed or if her clothes here haphazardly thrown back on.

_ 'She's not like that, and you know it, Kendall.'_ his conscience told him. _'You're just being stupid and jealous.'_

"Carlos, we've got to go." Logan mentioned, glancing at his watch. "I've got to work in the morning."

"Okay. It was nice to meet you Edie!" Carlos grinned, hugging the girl again.

"It really was. We'll see you soon." Logan fished his keys out of his pocket, and gave Eden a smile as she moved off his car and Carlos got in the passenger side.

"Hey, come over to my place after work tomorrow. Bring some trunk." James called after them. They waved out the window and pulled out of the party, slowly, making sure not to hit anyone. "We should go too. I'm going for a run tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Kendall nodded, downing the rest of his drink and tossing the cup over his shoulder, getting into the front seat before Eden could. Once they got home, the all went to bed immediately, going up the stairs and saying goodnight to each other.

Kendall waited for James to close his bedroom door, and opened his own, walking quietly across the hall and opening Eden's door. The room was dark, and as his eyes adjusted, he walked over to the bed after shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Kendall?"

"Hi." he chuckled. Eden smiled up at him and moved over on the bed, lifting up the covers. Kendall slid in and laid down next to her. "I didn't want to sleep yet."

"Me either." Eden replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. The room was quiet for a moment as the teenagers studied each other. Kendall felt a burning need to ask about earlier, when she had gone off with James, but she beat him to the punch. "I didn't do anything with James. We just talked."

"Oh?" Kendall quirked an eyebrow.

"We just talked and I told him I wasn't interested, and that I had feelings for someone else." Eden clarified. Kendall nodded and internally rolled his eyes. Of course, she had to think of Colin in this whole deal.

"Are you happy to be home?" Eden whispered to him, the moonlight shining in her eyes. Kendall thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah. It's good to be here." he adjusted his head on the pillow and took a deep breath, and smiled softly at her. "Do you like it here?" Eden nodded as well, stretching her hand out and taking Kendall's in it.

"I feel safe here." her smile was gone, but Eden still looked peaceful. "I feel safe with you."

"I wish I could do more for you, Eden." Eden shook her head, scooting closer to him, making sure she could see and look into his eyes.

"You do so much for me already. Kendall, you're the first person, besides Dottie, that I trusted with my secrets about Colin. You're the first guy I've trusted since I've been with Colin. I-I feel something for you I haven't felt before. I thought I had, and it landed me in a big mess, and-" Kendall had cut her off, pressing his lips against hers, his heart beating so loudly he was sure that James would be able to hear it all the way down the hall. Pulling away slowly, Kendall's eyes opened, and he took in Eden's expression of surprise.

"I love you, too." he breathed out. Eden's face broke out into a grin and she nodded, taking his face in her hands and pulling it towards her own, pressing their lips together and rolling over so Kendall balanced above her, his hands on either side of her head. Kendall moved and kissed her cheeks, chin, nose and all over her face, making her giggle as he then kissed down her neck, turning her giggles into soft gasps and moans.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, okay?" Kendall murmured in her ear. "If something is uncomfortable, stop me. Promise you'll stop me."

"I promise." Eden breathed, nodding, her fingers running through Kendall's soft blonde hair, sending shivers down his spine as he leaned down and kissed her lips again, loving the fact she was smiling into it.

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE (for this story!) I hope you guys enjoy!**

**For those who don't know, I have a tumblr now, and I will be posting small snippets of the upcoming chapters there, so follow me if you want some sneak peeks! The link is on my profile! (There might also be some smuts and one shots in the future, so keep your eyes out!)**

**Reviews are lovely!**

**xoxo**

**k**


	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Kendall woke up while it was still dark, his arm wrapped around Eden, fingers curled lightly around the soft cotton of her shirt as she breathed in and out evenly. He studied her face, taking in the slope of her nose, the rise in her cheekbones, and anything he could take in. He gently moved, placing a kiss to her forehead and got out of the bed, making sure he wasn't disturbing the girl. Kendall tiptoed to the door and crept back into the hall and into his own room, laying down on the bed, and staring up at the ceiling, a soft smile on his face, thinking about the earlier hours with Eden.

_ Once they tired of kissing, and getting to know each others' bodies in the chastest ways, they laid down, facing each other on the bed. _

_ "I-I can't say it." Eden frowned a bit. "I've said it, to him, and it's so fake."_

_ "It's okay, Eden." Kendall whispered, reaching over and tucking her hair back so it wouldn't fall in her face. _

_ "I'm just afraid that if I say it to you, it'll sound so hollow, and you don't deserve that." she studied his eyes, watching as they watched her lips move. "But I know that the feeling is real."_

_ "You don't have to say it." Kendall shook his head. _

_ "One day I will." she murmured as her breathing started to slow a bit, and her eyelids began to feel heavy._

_ "I'll hold you to that." Kendall smiled at she fell asleep._

Kendall woke up again when there was a rap of knuckles on his door.

"Yeah?" he called.

"Hey, Eden and I are going to start making breakfast," James called through the door. "Come on down."

"Okay I'll be right there." Kendall answered. He sat up and tossed away the covers, getting up and rubbing his hands over his face. He looked in the mirror and finger combed through his short hair, making sure it wasn't sticking up weird. Once his appearance was set, he walked out of his room, and going downstairs towards the kitchen. The radio was on, and he could hear a muffled Maroon 5 song playing along with the sound of something frying.

"So, you take the scrambled egg whites, and you cook them like normal." James said, glancing at Eden, who had paused in her task of chopping fruit to listen to his lecture. "Then you put the cheese on the wrap, put the eggs on so the heat makes it melty, right? Then take the avocado, and put it on, and some salsa, then you roll it like so. . ."

"Oh my god, is that how you wrap those things?" Eden asked. "I never thought of folding the sides in, I just roll it and then everything falls out the bottom!" she laughed.

"Yeah, it took me a while to figure that out." James smiled at her, handing her the plate with the breakfast wrap on it. She took it and put some fruit on it, and set it to the side, then continued to chop fruit.

"Morning." Kendall greeted, walking into the kitchen. The two at the stove turned around and Kendall felt his stomach flutter at Eden's grin.

"Good morning, Kendall." she replied, picking up the plate she had just finished garnishing with food. "Breakfast is served." she set it down in front of Kendall at the breakfast counter and smiled, going back and helping James.

"How long have you guys been up?"

"Well, I woke up around six," Eden shrugged. "I couldn't sleep anymore, and I came downstairs and read some magazines."

"And then I woke up at six-thirty and she scared the crap out of me." James chuckled, rolling up another burrito and handing it to Eden. "And then we went on a run together."

"And now we're about to eat breakfast." Eden finished, coming around and sitting next to Kendall.

"I didn't know you ran, Eden." Kendall said, taking a bite of his burrito.

"I haven't had time in a long while." she shrugged, copying his actions. James finished his own plate and stood up on the other side of the counter. "So, what are we doing today?" Eden asked after a few moments.

"Well, I invited Logan and Carlos over last night to go swimming once Logan gets out of work." James said, wiping his mouth on a napkin. "But that's not until two."

"We could go to the movies at the mall or something?" Kendall suggested. James made a so-so face and Kendall shrugged when a soft ringtone went off.

"That's me." Eden cleared her throat looking at the ID. Unlocking her phone, she put it up to her ear. "Hello?" Kendall tensed, listening for the bass tones of Colin's voice, but he couldn't hear a thing. "N-No, I don't know where he is."

"Who is it?" Kendall whispered. Eden held up a finger and gave him a soft smile. Looking to James, Kendall shrugged and James shook his head.

"Well, that wasn't very nice. . ." Eden said softly. "No, I'm not with him. I'm at my aunt and uncle's. He might've said something about going back to visit his old friends, he might be there. Well I don't know! I'll try talking to him. Do you want me to? Okay. Okay! I'll call you back later. Bye."

"Who was it?" James asked this time, studying Eden. Her cheeks had flushed and she was breathing as if trying to calm herself.

"Kendall, did you talk to Anna, at all recently?" she asked, toying with the cover on her phone.

"I don't think so," Kendall thought back. "Oh well, the other day in school, she was telling me something."

"What was she telling you?"

"I don't really know, I wasn't paying attention." Eden shook her head.

"Well, according to her, you were supposed to go out with her last night. She waited for you for three hours at Dottie's before someone told her you went out of town."

"Oh god." Kendall closed his eyes, putting his hands over his face. "I had no idea."

"Well, here's where it gets fun. She knew I was gone, she didn't know you were gone, and now we're both gone. Together." Eden sighed. "She thinks we're together, and she's going to tell Colin, I know it."

"Uh, James, could you-"

"Dude, I know." James shook his head.

"You know?"

""Yeah. He knows. When we were sitting on the hood of his car, he tried to put his arm around me and he touched a bruise or two. He could tell by the wince. That's why we walked off for a while." Eden tapped on the countertop. "Kendall, if Colin thinks we went away together. . ."

"He won't." Kendall shrugged. "Eden, we haven't posted anything anywhere. I promised Dottie we'd stay off the grid this weekend. No pictures, no tweets, no statuses saying where we are."

"You know Colin," Eden shook her head. "He's going to be waiting to make sure that we come home separately. And if we don't-"

"I'll take you home." James cut in. "Eden, it'll be okay."

"No offense, but if he doesn't like me being around Kendall alone, he's definitely not going to like me being around you." Eden grimaced. James nodded.

"Just say I'm your cousin." he suggested. "It'll be okay. Besides, if he tries anything, I can take him."

"Eden," Kendall reached out, placing a hand atop Eden's. "Don't worry about anything back home. You're here, in Sherwood. With me, and James, and our friends. Colin can't get you here." Eden nodded.

"I'm going to go get dressed and ready for the day." Eden took her plate and took it to the trash can, scraping the uneaten food off the plate and the going to place it in the sink. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Kay." James stabbed at a piece of watermelon on his plate while Kendall groaned.

"So, you've got an interesting life."

"I didn't think it'd be like this." Kendall replied.

"This Colin guy," James began. "Eden only told me he gets jealous, and roughed her up once or twice, but that's not all, is it?"

"No," Kendall shook his head. "Not in the slightest."

"Is she worth it?" Kendall looked up, making eye contact with one of his best friends. James' eyes were concerned with worry, something he rarely did. Kendall thought for a moment, then nodded.

"She's worth it all." he answered. "I just wish there was something that I could do to fix everything for her."

"Maybe we can think of something."

"Maybe. Anyway, we should go out and do something. Take her mind off of it."

"I know just the thing." James grinned.

* * *

**You guys are so great! Here's the next chapter for ya! And be sure to check out my tumblr for some. . .well, let's just say sinfully good one shots!**

**reviews are love!**

**xoxo**

**k**


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Kendall grinned as he watched Eden and Logan play pool volleyball against James and Carlos, while he played ref, his feet dangling in the water. He was right when he'd assumed they'd get along the best. Both were quiet and intelligent, immediately clicking over their caring personalities when Carlos slipped on the wet tiles around the indoor pool. Kendall loved watching Eden with his friends, and he was glad they were so accepting of her.

"Out of bounds!" he shouted as kicked water at Carlos, who had tried to spike the ball towards Logan, but missed and went to the side of the pool.

"It totally wasn't!" Carlos defended hopelessly, looking to James to back him up.

"TAKE THE SHAME!" Kendall shouted at his friend. Carlos glared and swam over, grabbing Kendall's ankles, and pulling him fully into the water. Kendall spluttered back to the surface, laughing loudly as he splashed Carlos.

"Oh, come on guys!" Eden chuckled. "We're in the middle of a game!"

"The only reason you guys want to play is because you're winning!" James accused, wagging and finger at her through the net. Eden leaned forward and bit at the finger, making James draw back and gasp. "That's fighting dirty!" he raised the net and swam under it, towards her, as she backed up, laughing.

"Hey now, don't injure my teammate!" Logan began swimming over.

"She was about to injure me!" James reached out and grabbed Eden's arm, slowly pulling her over. He hooked his arms under hers gently, letting her know that no one was going to cause any harm to her. "I think we should tickle her."

"Oh god, no!" Eden cried out dramatically. "Anything but that!" Logan, Kendall and Carlos all swam towards her slowly, Kendall getting there first. He stretched his hands towards her and at the last moment, he grabbed James' arms, pulling them down.

"You're free! Run! Escape!" he shouted. Eden dove towards the side and just missed Logan's hand. She made it to the ladder and climbed out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself before sitting on a chair.

"That's not fair!" Carlos called.

"Blame Kendall, he freed me!" Eden giggled as she twisted the chlorinated water out of her hair. She let out a loud laugh as James leaned forward and dunked Kendall under the water. The four boys splashed around, jumping onto each other, each trying to weigh the other one done. Eden giggled as she watched them, catching a glimpse of what the four boys were like before Kendall had left them. Catching a cool draft, she shivered and brought her knees to her chest in an attempt to wrap the towel around herself more.

"Hey, I'm gonna go change." she said, standing up and waving at them.

"Aw, you're done swimming?" Carlos asked, pouting a bit.

"I'm a little water logged, yeah." Eden nodded. "You guys have fun, though. I'll come back in a few minutes." she walked away and left the pool room, padding across the "dry off" room and quickly scurrying across the cold tiles of the kitchen, and up the stairs, to her room. She sat down on the bed and picked up her phone from the nightstand, checking the nightstand.

_ 'Eden, I miss you, baby.'_ - Colin

_ 'Are you ignoring me, Eden?'_ - Colin

_'If you're fucking ignoring me, you're going to get it.'_ - Colin

_'Call me, NOW.'_ - Colin

Eden sighed and shook her head, setting the phone back on the night stand and taking out her clothes, and changing, then going into the bathroom and combing out her hair, then tossing it up into a sock bun. Going back down the stairs, Eden busied herself with preparing lunch for herself and the boys, keeping it simple with ham and turkey sandwiches with chips and a few pickle slices. She put the plates on the island, each one in front of a stool and moved back towards the pool.

"Hey guys!" Eden opened the door to the pool, poking her head in and seeing the guys, who were just drying off. "I made you all lunch, if you're ready to eat."

"We could go for some grub." Kendall grinned, flipping his towel over his shoulder.

"You made food?" Carlos looked at her excitedly. "Best new friend ever!" The boys filed through the door and went into the kitchen, draping their towels over the stools and sitting down in front of the plates, not hesitating to dig in.

"Do you want some water or something?" Eden asked, going to the cupboard and getting glasses.

"Eden, you're not at work, come on." Kendall grabbed her arm as she passed by him. He reached over and pulled her plate towards him, and took the cups out of her hands. "Sit, eat, be merry."

"Fine." Eden pulled up her stool and sat down, next to Kendall and bit into her sandwich, making a face at Kendall, who made one back.

"Yeah, you two should totally date." James shook his head, chewing some chips. Carlos nodded and Logan smirked as Kendall and Eden blushed.

"It's complicated." Eden sighed, giving a knowing look to James, who cleared his throat and continued eating. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, Eden," Logan began. "What do you guys do for fun in Cloverbrook?"

"Not a lot, really." she shrugged. "There's the football games, and there's the dances, and that's really it. I mean, we have the movie theater, sometimes there's a party, and sometimes we go bowling."

"I love bowling!" Carlos spoke up, excitedly.

"Me too." Eden laughed.

"We should go, then." James wiped his hands on a napkin and picked up his plate, getting up and taking it to the trash can.

"Let's do glow in the dark bowling!" Carlos suggested.

"Sounds good!" Kendall nodded. "But they don't start that until ten."

"Oh." Carlos looked dejected.

"Well, we can all still go." Eden said softly. "We just have to figure out something to do between now and then."

"Well, I'm freezing." Logan chimed in, pulling his towel around him. The others nodded in agreement. "So let's all change, and then we'll figure out something?" everyone nodded and Eden cleaned up the kitchen while the boys changed.

"Hey guys," Kendall said as they all rejoined in the hall, sans Eden. "What if we take her to the rink? Teach her to play some hockey or something?"

"Can she skate?" James asked, finger combing his hair.

"I don't think so."

"So we'll teach her." Logan shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, if she's going to hang with us, she's gotta know how to skate!" Carlos grinned.

"Guys? I'm afraid to ask, but what's taking y'all so long?" Eden called up the stairs. The boys started laughing and came downstairs, meeting her at the last step.

"We were thinking," Kendall began, smiling at her. "That we would take you to the ice rink, and teach you how to skate."

"I don't even have ice skates. . ." Eden replied, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets.

"We can rent you some!" Carlos smiled. "It'll be fun! Please, Edie?" he stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. Eden brought her hand up and scratched behind her ear.

"Well, I can't say no to that face." Eden smiled as Carlos took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

Oh god, I'm sorry!" Eden said for the twenty-third time in an hour. Each of the guys had tried their turn with Eden, pulling her gently across the ice. More often than not, they'd get halfway across the rink, before she stumbled and fell, bringing them down with her. Currently, Logan had her, his hands gripping hers firmly and tugging her along, coaching her through the movements and explaining the science behind them.

"I don't think she has her ice legs yet." Carlos leaned over, whispering to James and Kendall. They were standing on the side of the rink, watching them.

"She's never skated before in her life, give her a break." James shook his head. Kendall nodded along with him, watching Eden, who was now taking bigger glides to keep up with Logan.

"Okay, I'm going to let go, slowly." Logan warned. Eden nodded and took a deep breath. "Keep doing what you're doing, just slowly straighten your posture."

"I can do this." Eden whispered quietly. Logan smiled and nodded. "Do it." Logan let his fingers unfurl from hers, and let go, quickly skating to the side as she went on, skating by herself.

"You're doing it!" Kendall called out, grinning, beginning to skate as she came by. He skated beside her, and laughed at her proud grin.

"Go Eden!" Carlos shouted, him and James skating around them. Once they'd had made sure Eden was good, they began to teach her a few simple tricks, Kendall's favorite, the spin.

"Here, come hold my hands," he said softly. Eden took them and looked into his eyes. "Now, put your feet like this, and follow my lead." She nodded and went along with him, Kendall began spinning them around in a circle, going faster and faster and faster until Eden slipped. Kendall stopped and pulled her up, holding her close, her hands clutching his biceps.

"Maybe that was too much. . ." Kendall chuckled as he reached up and brushed some hair from her face.

"Just a bit." Eden agreed. Her eyes darted from his lips and his eyes. Kendall began to lean in when James skated past, clearing his throat loudly, making the two move back from each other.

Kendall was about to hold out his hand, but Eden was grabbed away by Carlos as he skated by, taking her hand and pulling her along with him. Kendall shook his head and laughed, skating to catch up with his friends.

* * *

**they go back to cloverbrook next chapter! who's looking forward to that?**

**reviews are love!**

**xoxo**

**k**


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Eden's posture on the ride back home was much like it was when she was arriving in Sherwood, but instead of excitement, it was filled with anxiety. Kendall had left an hour before she and James did, and James waited an extra half an hour, just in case it was too close of a call.

"I feel bad," James said as they entered Cloverbrook. "Leaving you here."

"It's my home, James." Eden shrugged. "Besides, Kendall is here."

"But your relationship is so fucked up, Eden." James gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I know you're miserable, I know that you're scared, but you've got to do something."

"There's nothing to do." Eden shrugged. "The police are wrapped around Bryce's finger."

"Carlos' dad is a police chief!" James cried. "Tell him!"

"What would that do? It's out of his jurisdiction!" Eden snapped. "James, it's so much more than just getting help. Dottie's restaurant would go under, we'd have to leave, and I can't put her through that, not again."

"And Dottie knows about this?"

"A little." Eden shook her head. "She knows that he hit me once, but she doesn't know anything else. It's useless."

"Eden, it's not useless." This time it was James' turn to shake his head. "What happens if Colin hits you one too many times? What happens if he does something even worse? He could push you down the stairs and you could hit your head at the right angle, and you'd be dead. Is that what you're waiting for?"

"James, please," Eden said softly.

"It is, isn't it?" James glanced at her before putting on his blinker and pulling off the road, and parking. "Eden, you can't-"

"I'm _not_ suicidal, James." Eden stated, her tone firm. "Listen, Kendall, and now you and Logan and Carlos, are some of the best things that have happened to me. And I really, really lo-" Eden took a deep breath. "I really have strong feelings for Kendall. But Colin is an unmovable obstacle."

"Then we move you." James suggested, reaching over and taking Eden's hand. "Eden, I speak for everyone when I say that we haven't seen Kendall this happy in a long, long time. We care about you, and we want you to be okay."

"I know. I want to be okay, too." she nodded.

"If you want to leave, you can always call me. You can always come to my place. I'll come get you, anything you need, Eden."

"Thank you, James." Eden smiled, leaning over and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I mean it."

"I know you do." Eden settled back into her seat and James turned his car back on and signaled, pulling back out into traffic. She gave him a few directions and in a span of six minutes, they were pulling into her driveway.

"Let me guess, Colin?" James muttered when they noticed someone sitting on the front steps.

"Yup." Eden answered, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her car door.

"Eden!" Colin stood up, bounding down the driveway. He had that large, charming smile that had once made her knees feel like jello, but now it just made her prepare for the role she had to play of happy girlfriend. "Baby, I missed you." he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a big hug and pulling away, placing a kiss on her lips. "I brought you flowers."

"They're pretty." she said softly, accepting the bouquet.

"Want me to take your bags in, Ede?" James walked up behind them, smiling at Eden.

"Who's this?" Colin asked, putting his arm around Eden and tightening his grip. James smiled his best smile and stuck out his hand.

"James, I'm Eden's cousin." he announced. "My parents picked Eden up on Friday, but they had obligations today, so I brought her home."

"Oh, cool." Colin nodded, shaking James' hand with a grip that was too firm to be pleasant. "I'm Colin, Eden's boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, she's told me all about you." James nodded. Colin smiled proudly while Eden cleared her throat. "I'll just go put these inside."

"You don't have to." Eden said, reaching out for the strap of her duffle and purse.

"Nah, it's no problem." James pushed past them, and waited for Eden to unlock the door. She reached into her purse, sighing as James moved his arm, and grabbed her keys, then unlocked it, James barging in. Eden followed him and watched as he went upstairs.

"How was your weekend?" Colin asked as she moved to the kitchen.

"It was really fun." Eden smiled softly, memories of the boys teaching her to skate coming back. "We went bowling, ate junk food, it was fun. I needed it."

"I'm glad you're back." Colin said softly. Eden looked up, and was surprised to see a softness in his face. "I've been doing some thinking while you were gone."

"Yeah? What about?" Eden asked, setting the flowers in the vase of water and turning to Colin.

"That you and I should go on a trip." Colin put his arms around her waist, and Eden put her hands on his arms, looking up into his brown eyes.

"A trip?"

"Yeah, we should get away, leave the town." Colin smiled. "I'm sick of it here."

"I don't think so." Eden shook her head, unlocking herself from his hold and moving, putting the vase on the dining room table.

"Why not?" Colin followed her, his arms folded across his chest.

"I just got back from a trip. And I can't take anymore time off from the diner, okay? I've got work." Eden explained.

"I'm sure I can convince Dottie to give you another weekend off."

"Colin, my answer is no." Eden shook her head and went out to the living room. Colin reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly back to him so she crashed into his body. With his other hand, he grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"I didn't say you had a choice, Eden." Colin hissed. Eden's breathing picked up and she began to shake, wincing from the pressure of his fingers on her chin.

"What's going on?" James asked, coming down the stairs, glaring at Colin. He quickly removed his hand from her jaw, but kept Eden close.

"Nothing." he smiled. "Thanks for bringing Eden home, but we'd like some alone time, right now." James looked between the two of them and shrugged.

"Nah." James grinned, walking over and tossing himself onto the couch and grabbing the remote. "I think I'm going to stay for a little while. That hour drive is actually a pretty long one, and I haven't seen Dottie in forever, so I'll stay and surprise her."

"Well why don't you go to the diner to surprise her?" Colin suggested through his teeth. James made a face like he was thinking, then shook his head.

"I think I'm just going to wait for her here. Maybe cook her and Eden and I some dinner." James stood back up, moving and putting his arm around Colin's shoulders and leading him towards the door. "I know you missed Eden, and you want to spend time with her, but as they say, blood is thicker than water, so you understand I'd want to spend time with her and Dottie alone tonight. But hey, come by any other time, and you can hang out with us." James opened the door and pushed Colin through. "Have a good one, buddy." then shut the door in his face, locking it behind him.

"He'll come back, you know." Eden said. James moved closer to her and reached up, gently cupping her face and looking at her jaw.

"I know." he nodded. "I'm not sure how hard he was holding you, but I'm not seeing any bruising or marks."

"He's smart, James." Eden murmured. "Thank you, for what you just did. You're a very good actor."

"It helps in my goals of wanting to be rich and famous." James grinned, and Eden giggled.

"I should call Kendall, let him know we're here." her stomach growled as she reached for her phone.

"You call, and I'll make us some lunch." James said, moving towards the kitchen.

"You don't know where anything is!" Eden called after him.

"I'll figure it out!" he waved her off, not looking back. Eden shook her head and smiled, dialing her phone.

"Hey pretty lady," Kendall said when he picked up. "I've been waiting for you to call. Did you make it back okay?"

"Of course." Eden grinned. "James is an excellent driver."

"That's good to hear." Kendall replied. Eden moved and sat on the stairs, biting her lip.

"Colin was here, when we pulled into the drive." she heard movement for a second before Kendall's voice sounded.

"Do you need me? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kendall. James actually took care of him." Eden informed him, smiling at his concern. "You've got some great friends, Kendall."

"_We_ have some great friends." Kendall corrected her. "So is the coast clear?"

"Yeah. James is making us lunch, if you want to come by. I haven't seen you in a few days." she joked.

"I know, it's crazy." Kendall chuckled. "Set an extra plate, I'm on my way." the two hung up and Eden went into the kitchen, smiling at James, who stood at the stove.

"What are you making?"

"We're going to have pasta salad." James informed her, stirring rotini noodles in a pot of boiling water.

"Kendall is coming over." Eden said, hopping up on the counter next to him.

"Ugh, didn't I just get rid of your psycho boyfriend?" James groaned, making Eden roll her eyes.

"I like this psycho one." Eden told him.

"Just," James began. "He's head over heels for you, obviously, but please be careful with him. He's a guy who throws himself into things he's passionate about, and I really, really like you, but I don't want him to get hurt."

"I know." Eden nodded. "He means a lot to me. I'm not going to let him get hurt."

"Good." he moved and tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger. "Because I'm rooting for you two."

"I'm glad." they smiled at each other, happy with the new friendship that was blossoming.

* * *

**So, are you guys still liking this? I'm not getting very many reviews anymore, and I'm wondering if I should just quit while I'm ahead or keep going. **

**let me know, guys.**

**xoxo**

**k**


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

It had been a month since Eden and Kendall had visited Sherwood, and James came back with them. James had only stayed the night before getting up early the next morning and driving back to Sherwood to make it in time for school. After explaining to Dottie who he was and why he was staying, and after James had cooked a full meal for them, Dottie had few hesitations with the new guest, so long as he slept on the couch.

Kendall and Eden's relationship started to grow more, letting their families in on their relationship, and sitting Jennifer down, explaining why Eden was still technically with Colin. The older woman didn't like the fact that her son was, in a few words, sneaking around, and she definitely didn't like the fact that Eden, to her knowledge, had been hurt, and couldn't leave Colin. But she loved her son, and had grown to love the young girl as a part of her family.

Today, Kendall and Eden were outside, sitting on the large wooden swing, their jackets wrapped tightly around them as the fall air had turned into a bitter winter chill, promising snow for the holiday season.

"Come on, just one?" Kendall asked, Eden rolling her eyes.

"It's so cheesy." she muttered, but nodded anyway. Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his, as he raised up his camera and snapped a picture. Pulling away, Kendall turned the camera and reviewed the photo. "Cheesy."

"I think it's cute." Kendall replied. "Okay one more."

"Why are you so intent on this?" Eden asked, putting her hand over his, keeping him from raising the camera. "You've been taking pictures of me and us all day." Kendall sighed.

"Eden, we don't get to be a couple." Kendall sighed. "We don't get to have annoying and dumb facebook photo albums of us. We don't get to make out in the back of a movie theater or hold hands in the hallway. I just want pictures of us, even if I can't post them, at least I have them."

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Eden whispered, looking down at her lap.

"Eden, I choose to be in this." Kendall brought a hand up, cupping her cheek. "And if that means no public displays of affection, I can deal. But that doesn't mean we can't have pictures of us being coupley."

"You're right," Eden smiled, moving her head and kissing the palm of his hand. "One day, we'll have a cheesy facebook album, filled with horrible pictures of us making weird faces and kissing and being annoying to all of our friends. Now take your damn picture, and you'd better make me copies." Kendall just grinned in response, lifting the camera and snapping the picture. Eden then reached over, taking the camera from him and standing up, snapping pictures of him, giggling as he stood up too, trying to block the shots.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Jennifer called out the sliding door. Eden turned around and snapped a picture of her as Kendall wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, grabbing the camera away.

"Come on, let's eat." he laughed, leading her inside. They sat at the table, Jennifer serving them pork chops, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans. Through the dinner, they talked about their day, and the upcoming holiday.

"What does the town do for Christmas, Eden?" Jennifer asked. Eden swallowed the bite of mashed potatoes she had just taken.

"Well, there's a kind of festival. All the businesses downtown put up lights, and Bryce Farms has a tree farm in the back of their lot, and people go and get their trees, and there's a sleigh ride." Eden said. "There's a small carnival, with ice sculptures contests and game booths, run by the high school, and Dottie's does a meal drive, where we all volunteer and serve meals to the less fortunate. And there's a pageant for Cloverbrook Queen."

"A beauty pageant? How lame! Who'd enter that?!" Katie snorted. Eden cleared her throat and looked at the younger girl.

"Actually, I do. Every year." Eden said. "There's a junior's division, you should try it."

"I'll pass." Katie said.

"You should do it, Katie." Jennifer urged her daughter. "It would be a good experience for you."

"First place gets five hundred dollars." Eden said, raising an eyebrow. "And a crown, _and_ a giant trophy."

"Where do I sign up?"

"I'll show you tomorrow." Eden chuckled. An hour later, Eden was sitting at Kendall's desk in his bedroom, uploading the pictures to his laptop. He dragged his small, beat up reading chair over to her side and watched her go through the photos, fixing them through an editor.

"See, look how cute that kissing picture is." Kendall pointed to the screen.

"I guess it's kind of cute." Eden rolled her eyes as she fixed the contrast on the photo. "I hope Katie does the pageant."

"Me too." Kendall agreed. "I didn't even know you were a pageant girl."

"I saw a flyer one year, when I was eight, and I wanted to do it, and Dottie let me." she explained, a blush rising to her cheeks as she clicked the print button on the selected photos twice. "It's just kind of a tradition. It's not all like what the TV makes it, it's just a local pageant, not super glitz or anything. I mainly do it because I like to wear the dresses, and get my makeup and hair done. I feel like a movie star or something."

"Well, I'll be in the audience cheering you on." Kendall leaned over and kissed her.

"You could enter. There is a boy's segment." Kendall scoffed.

"Do I look like James?" he said. Eden shook her head as she sorted out the copies.

"No, your nose is way bigger."

"Excuse me?"

"And your eyebrows are way less groomed." she nodded. "You've kind of got a unibrow."

"Eden!"

"And you're not tan, like, at all. Or muscular."

"That's it." Kendall pushed his chair back and grabbed Eden by her waist, hoisting her over his shoulder and taking her to his bed, tossing her down on it. He immediately jumped on top of her, his hands tickling her sides. Eden was laughing and trying to fight him off.

"Stop! Stop! Okay!" she laughed, grabbing his wrists.

"Say you're sorry."

"I love your nose," she said as she leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love your big bushy eyebrows, and I love your pale, scrawny body."

"That's better." Kendall grinned, sitting up and pulled her up with him, wrapping her in his arms.

"I should get going." Eden sighed, glancing over at the alarm clock on the dresser. She got up, grabbing her bag, stuffing the copies of the photos in her bag. "It's getting late and I've promised Dottie I'd help decorate the diner before we open tomorrow morning."

"Do you want me to come in and help?" Kendall asked, taking her hand and walking her down the hall, and down the stairs.

"Only if you want to." Eden shrugged. She went to the door, taking her coat off the hook and pulling it on. She buttoned her coat and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "But I know you'd rather sleep in and come in when you're scheduled."

"Well, maybe I'll just surprise you."

"Or maybe you want to be at work all day so you don't have an excuse for why you didn't write you history paper." Eden smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm on to you, Schmidt."

"Mm, you got me." he grinned, leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"See you then." she smiled, giving him one more kiss before opening the door and leaving after calling out a goodbye to Jennifer and Katie.

* * *

_thank you guys for the overwhelming support for the last chapter. hopefully it continues, even though this really was just kind of a filler chapter, with a few key points for later._

_reviews are love!_

_xoxo_

_k_


	14. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"Katie Knight, if a magic genie granted you one wish, what would you wish for?"

"A million dollars and a stock broker who knows what he's doing." Katie said.

"You can't say that if you want to place, Katie." Eden sighed, shaking her head.

"We've been at this for hours, Ede." Katie whined. "This dress is itchy and awful."

"You're not going to compete in that one, so it doesn't matter." Jennifer chimed in from her place on the couch.

"And it's only been thirty minutes." Eden reminded the girl. Katie just sighed loudly and scratched at her thigh, where the tulle was itching her. "Go take a break, and when you come back, change into your swim wear, and we'll go over that." Katie rolled her eyes and stalked off to the bathroom to change. Eden yawned, leaning back onto the love seat and closing her eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Jennifer asked, studying the young girl from the other side of the room. She'd been noticing lately how Eden had started getting dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes had started to hang on her, a belt pulled tightly around her jeans. Today she was dressed in what Jennifer could only assume were Kendall's clothes, a pair of grey sweatpants that were rolled down at the hips and a henley sweatshirt that hung on her worse than her own tops.

"I'm okay." Eden opened her eyes and smiled softly at the woman. "I've just been running around so much, and my stress levels are getting a bit high, so I think I've activated some sort of cold."

Eden had neglected to mention the fact that for the past two weeks, Colin had been keeping her under his watch, making sure her time with Kendall was limited now that winter break was coming up soon. It took all her energy to put up with Colin, who had been unusually sweet and kind to her, taking her out for ice cream and to the movies, just like when they first started dating. He only got angry or upset when Eden refused to have sex with him, claiming she was tired or not feeling well. But he'd been running her ragged so when she finally got home, or had free time to spend with Kendall, she was too tired to do anything.

"You do feel a bit warm." Jennifer had her hand to Eden's forehead. "Why do you go on up to Kendall's room and lay down for a bit? I'm sure you could use a good nap."

"I'm fine, really." Eden sat up. "Besides, I've got to make sure Katie is ready for the pageant. We've only got a few more days." Eden stood up, smiling to prove she was okay, but only worrying Jennifer more when she wobbled and nearly fell back down onto the small couch.

"Eden, upstairs, now." Jennifer commanded. Eden nodded and walked over to the staircase, Jennifer following closely in case she fell back. Eden went to Kendall's room and sat on the bed, pulling the covers over herself.

"I'll make you some tea and soup." the older woman informed Eden softly, smoothing back her hair in a way only a mother could do. "You just get some rest, okay?"

"What about Kendall?" Eden asked. "We're supposed to go bowling later."

"I'm sure he'll understand that you're sick, sweetheart." Jennifer smiled. "I'll let him know when he gets home from work."

"'Kay," Eden nodded, shifting her body down farther into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and closing her eyes. Jennifer sighed to her self and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack so the hall light could filter in a bit, letting her know she wasn't alone.

"Hey, where'd Eden go?" Katie asked, coming from the kitchen in a sparkly one piece swimsuit and chunky flip flops, eating an apple.

"She's not feeling well, so I told her to go lay down." Jennifer told her daughter. Katie grinned.

"Cool! I can finally stop practicing."

"Ah ah ah! You've still got a lot of work to do." Jennifer sat down on the couch and pointed to the taped off area on the carpet, which was meant to be a stage. Katie groaned and went to the first mark, shooting a small glare at her mother and taking a bite of her apple.

A few hours later, Kendall came home, standing in the doorway, shaking some snow from his dark blond hair, kicking his shoes off and nudging them towards the corner behind the door.

"Hey sweetie." Jennifer smiled at him, looking up from the book she was reading as he entered the room. "How was your day?"

"Hi Mom," Kendall tossed himself on the couch. "It was good. The usual people, the usual spills and such."

"Good to hear." Jennifer smiled.

"What time did Eden go home? I thought for sure she'd stick around."

"She's actually upstairs, asleep." Jennifer set her book down on the coffee table. "She's not feeling well, Kendall. I think she's coming down with something."

"Is she okay?" Kendall sat up abruptly.

"She's fine. I went to check on her a little bit ago, and she's out like a light." his mother told him. "I tried to get her to eat some soup, but she couldn't stay awake long enough. If you want to try, it's out in the kitchen. Just bomb it in the microwave for a few minutes to warm it up."

"Okay, thanks Mom." Kendall got up and went to the kitchen, taking the soup from the pan and pouring it into a bowl, placing it into the microwave and letting it heat up for a few moments while grabbing some bread and making buttered toast. Placing the food items on a tray and taking it upstairs to his bedroom.

"Edie?" Kendall called out to her softly as he slowly pushed open the bedroom door. His room was dark, but the light that poured in around him from the hallway allowed him to see the lump on his bed that he assumed was his girlfriend. Setting the tray down on his desk, Kendall moved to the bed, turning on the small, dim lamp and kneeling next to her.

"Eden, sweetheart?" he reached out, brushing her hair away from her face as he furrowed her eyebrows. "Eden, it's time to wake up."

"Dottie?" Eden asked, her voice raspy with sleep, her eyes barely open.

"No, it's Kendall." he chuckled. "I brought you up some soup and toast."

"I'm not hungry, Dottie." she sighed, closing her eyes again.

"Ede, are you okay?" Kendall frowned, reaching out and placing his hand on her forehead. "Shit, you're burning up." Kendall stood up, turning and going back downstairs.

"Mom, I think something is wrong. Eden's burning up and calling me Dottie, and she can't even open her eyes." Kendall panted. Jennifer put down her book and sprang from her seat, following Kendall back up the stairs, making a quick detour to the bathroom and grabbing the thermometer.

"Eden? Sit up, honey." Jennifer instructed, pulling the blankets from the young girls body. Eden groaned and Kendall sat next to her, propping her up against his headboard, her body leaning on his heavily. "I'm just going to take your temperature, okay?"

"Hmmum," Eden groaned, and Jennifer gently put the thermometer under her tongue, making sure she held it there until it beeped.

"Kendall, get your shoes on and take her to the car. She's got a fever of one hundred and three." Jennifer tossed the thermometer onto Kendall's bedside table and moved to leave the room. "We're going to take her to the hospital, and I'll call Dottie on the way. Just get her in there." Jennifer rushed down the hall to Katie's room to grab her before going downstairs.

"Alright, Ede, come on baby." Kendall lifted Eden up off the bed, bridal style, her head resting against his shoulder. He took her downstairs, and straight out the door, Katie opening the back door of the car and Kendall gently setting Eden in, feet first, making sure to hold her up as he sat down, letting her head rest in his lap. Katie jumped into the front seat after shutting their door and Jennifer backed out of the driveway, heading towards the hospital.

Jennifer pulled up to the emergency room doors, instructing Kendall and Katie to take her inside while Jennifer parked. The Knight children nodded, following instructions.

"Hi, um, my friend is really sick, our mom is parking the car, but she's got a fever of one hundred and three." Kendall rambled, hoisting Eden's body in his arms to secure a better grip.

"Is she any bit conscious?" the nurse asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I don't think so." The nurse nodded and hurriedly brought him over to a stretcher, where she told him to place her. A few moments later, doctors came in and took the stretcher away, the nurse asking Kendall, Katie and Jennifer to wait in the waiting room.

"I'm going to call Dottie." Jennifer said, getting up and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, walking away. Kendall sunk down into the uncomfortable chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is she going to be okay?" Katie asked in a small voice. Kendall opened his eyes and looked over at his baby sister.

"I hope so." Kendall said. "She's been really stressed lately, and I think it's taking a toll on her."

"Is it because I'm not taking the pageant seriously? Because I can do better!" Katie said. Kendall shook his head, smiling at Katie and reaching over to take her hand, reassuringly.

"Eden knows you want to take it seriously, it's not that. Between school and work and the pageant and me, she's burning a lot of oil she doesn't have." Kendall explained, giving her hand a small squeeze. "When you get really stressed, your body lets down its guard down, and you can get sick pretty easily. It's nothing you did, I promise." Katie nodded and took her hand back, leaning over and grabbing a magazine, flipping through the pages absentmindedly.

"Dottie is on her way." Jennifer sighed, coming back into the waiting room. "Poor woman, she just got home from work herself."

"Forrest?" the Knight's turned around and saw a doctor standing in the archway. "Is there anyone here for Forrest?"

"We are." Jennifer said. "We brought her here."

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"Her grandmother is on the way. Is she going to be alright?"

"She should be." the doctor answered. "Ms. Forrest was severely dehydrated. We think it might be from a flu, but we're not sure yet. We've got her hooked up to an IV, and we're running some tests to determine if it is the flu. It's been going around for a few weeks, and once we determine it, it will be simple to get her back to normal."

"Good."

"Can we go see her?" Kendall asked, looking between his mother and the doctor.

"Right now, we can only allow family in to see her. But we'll let you know when you can visit." the doctor gave him a curt nod before walking away to check on other patients. A few moments later, Dottie rushed in, looking frantic.

"Oh! Jennifer! How is she, do you know?" Dottie asked. "I think I broke about fifteen traffic laws trying to get here."

"She's okay, right now." Jennifer, told Dottie, leading her over to a seat. "The doctor just talked to us. He said they're running tests and they think she was dehydrated and has a bit of a flu. She was a bit delirious and then she sort of conked out."

"Do you know what room she's in?"

"They didn't say, but the nurse will know. They'll only let family in until she's diagnosed."

The two women walked over to the nurses station and Dottie departed for Eden's room, leaving Kendall and his family to wait for further news.

* * *

_uh oh, eden's sick! i think there's more than a flu behind it, though. ;) _

_reviews are love!_

_xoxo_

_k_


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Kendall hadn't seen hide nor hair of Eden since she went to the hospital. They kept her for two nights, until her fever seemingly broke, and sent her home with a list of prescriptions, and Dottie kept her under a tight quarantine until she could keep a full meal down. They had very limited communication for the week, a few texts, and a raspy phone call, which she fell asleep during.

But Dottie had now lifted the "quarantine"and was away at work, and Kendall was sitting in Eden's bedroom, watching her catch up on homework to turn in before the break and studying the way her face looked while she concentrated, until she felt her eyes on him and looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smirking. Her voice was still a bit scratchy, but her color had returned, and her eyes were bright and clearing. Kendall smiled and shrugged.

"Just admiring my beautiful, healthy girlfriend." he sighed happily, stretching his arms up and placing his hands behind his head. Eden rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that." she mumbled, looking back down to her homework. "I'm not fully recovered yet." As if to add proof, she sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "See, I'm so glamorous."

"Yes you are." Kendall stood up and moved to the bed, pushing her papers back, much to her chagrin and sitting in front of her. "You're gorgeous, beautiful, smart, the list goes on." he brought a hand up and cupped her face, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead, cheek, and down to her neck.

"Kendall, I have to catch up." she sighed, letting him continue.

"Yeah we do." he agreed, making her laugh as he moved her back, his lips still attached to her neck, his hands now gripping her waist, thumbs rubbing against her skin

"I meant homework, babe." Eden giggled. She bit her lip as Kendall looked down at her, and brought her hand up, letting her fingers gently trace his jawline. "I missed you, though." Kendall grinned.

"Me too." he leaned down and tried to kiss her lips, but she turned. "What?"

"I don't want you getting sick." Eden mumbled.

"I got a flu shot weeks ago, I'll be fine." Kendall shook his head, aiming his lips for hers, but she turned again.

"You can still get sick, Kendall."

"It won't be as bad." Kendall sighed. "If you let me kiss you, I promise to drink orange juice every day and take vitamins to fight getting sick. Please, baby, I missed you." Eden quirked an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes, leaning up and placing her lips to his. Kendall smiled into the kiss, leaning her back down. Her hand moved to his hair, tugging the short strands. His lips trailed down to her neck again, and her body arched up to his, a small moan escaping her lips. Kendall's hands toyed with the hem of her tank top, feeling her nod, and he lifted it, pulling away from her so he could take it off, and to take his own off. Eden brought her hands up and ran then down his chest, Kendall watching her face as she studied the contours of his body, her fingers deftly tracing the 'v' of his hips. She brought her eyes back up to his and gave him a soft smile, and kissed him, her hands now gripping his sides to pull him down to her.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, pulling away. He knew where this was headed, and it was farther than they'd ever gotten before. "I don't want to do this unless you're sure." Eden met his gaze, and he could see the cogs turning in her brain, weighing the future of her actions, a slow smile on her lips.

"I've never been so sure, Kendall." Kendall grinned and placed his lips on hers again. His fingers trailed down her waist, skimming the top of her soft cotton pajama pants. Eden reached over to her nightstand, opening the drawer while Kendall's lips skimmed her collarbones, and searched until her fingers enclosed around the small foil packet. Clutching it in her hand, she reached up and began undoing Kendall's belt, her slender fingers fumbling with anticipation.

Kendall pulled away, kneeling between her legs, and slowly tugging her pajama pants and panties down her legs, balling them up and tossing them to the side, making Eden giggle through her blush, being exposed in front of Kendall.

"You're beautiful, Eden." he murmured, his eyes raking over her body. Suddenly afraid of losing the moment, Kendall pushed down his own jeans and boxer briefs, taking the condom from Eden's hand and ripping the packet open with his teeth, tossing the foil to the side and putting the condom on and leaning over, kissing Eden's lips. "I love you, Eden."

Eden responded in an eager nod, leaning up and capturing his lips again, her fingers tangling in his blond locks as he nudged her legs further apart. His hand moved down over her abdomen, his rough fingertips, from years spent learning and playing guitar, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake as he explored. He watched as Eden's back arched when the pad of his index finger made contact with a sensitive nub, sucking in a quick breath as he pressed down gently, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Kendall," she sighed, her hand falling from his hair and griping sheets. Kendall continued, speeding up his movement, taking in the sight of Eden biting her lip and writhing under him. "Kendall, I need you." Nodding, Kendall positioned himself at her entrance, and thrust forward. After giving her a moment to adjust, Kendall began slowly thrusting his hips, closing his eyes as his lips kissed hers, relishing in feeling of Eden's body wrapped around his.

"Shit, Ede," he sighed, gaining some speed. Eden's hands clutched his shoulders, then she dragged her nails down his back, stopping at his waist and gripping tightly as a molten heat began to pool in her lower stomach. She began raising her hips, meeting his hips with every movement. Kendall lowered his head to the crook of her neck, licking, kissing and sucking on her skin.

"I'm close, Ken-" Eden couldn't finish her sentence, her voice cut off with a moan as she came, her walls contracting around him, pulling him over the edge with her. Kendall lowered his body on top of hers, both panting. Eden raked her fingers through his hair, her eyes closed.

"That was amazing." Kendall said, making Eden giggle. He raised his head and placed a kiss to her lips, smiling. He rolled off of her and discarded the condom, taking the comforter and pulling it over their bodies and reaching out to her, pulling her close.

"You ruined my homework." Eden mumbled, pretending to be grumpy as she gestured to the crumpled papers on the floor by her bed.

"Consider this extracurricular work." Kendall smirked. He brushed her hair back away from her face, locking her in a gaze. "Let's run away."

"What?" Eden furrowed her eyebrows.

"I wish we could run away." Kendall rephrased, his eyes moving and focusing on a picture of them on the wall. "I could be a music teacher, you can pretty much do anything. We wouldn't have to worry about Colin or anything."

"I know, Kendall." Eden sighed, laying her hand flat against his chest, then lifting it, taking a finger and tracing shapes onto his skin. "But once summer is here, we'll only have a little time before college."

"Then I'll get picked up for a minor league team, biding my time before the NHL picks me up." Kendall sighed, happily imagining his future. "You'll be there cheering me on, center ice."

"Mm, I would like that." Eden smiled. "I'd wear your jersey proudly."

"We'd have kids, and they'd play hockey growing up."

"Well, I think we should let them decide that themselves." Eden suggested. "They can try it, but let's not be the parents that push their kids into things."

"Agreed." Kendall chuckled. "And James is going to be famous, so we can always vacation to his Malibu beach house."

"Could you imagine?" Eden rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Swimming in an ocean? I've always wanted to do that."

"I'll make sure you do that." Kendall took her hand and kissed it, sealing his promise.

* * *

"Only ten more minutes until we start the pageant! Final fixes, ladies!" Eden smoothed down her gown and checked her makeup, before going over to Katie and Jennifer, grinning at the younger girls reflection in the mirror.

"You look amazing, Katie." she said. "Seriously, those sixth grade boys are gonna fall all over you after this."

"Thanks, Eden." Katie smiled at her. "You look great too! And when I win Cloverbrook Queen, I'll be sure to thank you in my speech."

"Katie, confidence, not pride." Jennifer chided. Katie rolled her eyes and coughed as Jennifer gave her hair one last spray of hairspray.

Meanwhile, in the seating of the auditorium, Kendall looked for a seat, holding a program that was shoved into his hand when he came through the doors.

"Sup, Kendall!" the blond turned and smiled as he saw Devin walking towards him. "Man, where have you been? It's been forever since we jammed."

"I know," Kendall nodded. "I've been busy, what with work at Dottie's and school. But we should hang out soon."

"Definitely. How come you're never around at lunch anymore?"

"Well, the whole thing with Anna, I just don't want to make it awkward." Kendall shrugged, putting his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Oh no, man. She's totally cool with it. Well, I mean, she's mad that you didn't tell her you were leaving town, but she's dating Mitch, so you know." Devin explained.

"I see. So what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Allie's a contestant, and I kinda got a thing for her." Devin blushed a bit. "And Colin-"

"Knight, what are you doing here?" Kendall and Devin both half turned, seeing Colin coming towards them.

"Hi Colin, how are you? I'm here because my sister is in the junior division, and I wanted to support her."

"Dev, can you go find us some seats?" Colin shot a look to Devin and he bowed out.

"See ya later, Kendall."

"What do you want, Colin?" Kendall sighed after waving to Devin.

"I'm giving you one last warning." Colin closed the space between them, and Kendall could feel the anger radiating from him. "I know you've been hanging around Eden again. And I distinctly recall telling you to stay away."

"She's my friend, Colin." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"That's not what her texts say." Colin smirked.

"You went through her phone?" Kendall asked, his eyes narrowing. He knew there was nothing lewd about their text conversations, and was slightly thankful for that, knowing the trouble they'd be in if Colin knew they had made love. But still, the thought of his and Eden's private messages being read by such a malicious person turned his stomach.

"Every good boyfriend keeps track of his girl and who she talks to." Colin shrugged nonchalantly. "And you're very lucky that we're in public, otherwise I'd have you on the floor, bleeding for even thinking about her."

"Well, this has been stimulating, but I should go find me and my mom seats." Kendall began to turn, but Colin reached out, gripping his shoulder tightly, digging his fingers in almost painfully.

"If I so much as see you breath anywhere near Eden, I'll-"

"What? Kill me?" Kendall asked, holding back an eyeroll.

"It's not what I'll do to you, Knight." Colin smiled, as if he and the boy were having a pleasant conversation. "It's what will happen to Eden."

"What, if you can't have her, no one can?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"That's right, lover-boy." Colin let go of Kendall's shoulder. "Now that we're at an understanding, I'll let you find your seat. Have a good night." Colin pushed past Kendall, going to his seat, as Kendall stood, frozen at the chance that Colin would hurt Eden more than he already does.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Jennifer asked, snapping him out of his thought train.

"Yeah."

"Let's find some seats, they're about to start!"

* * *

"The Miss Cloverbrook Princess title goes to," the host paused for dramatic effect. "Katie Knight!"

"YEAH!" Kendall cheered, standing up and clapping loudly with the rest of the crowd. Katie grinned as she stepped forward, giving a tiny curtsey while the crown was placed on her head, and accepting the bouquet and envelope. Stepping back into line, she leaned over and grinned at Eden who gave her a big thumbs up.

"And now, for the grand title. This ones for all the diamonds, err, rhinestones on the crown, ladies." the host joked, earning a few laughs. "Along with the prize of five hundred dollars, and that stunning trophy. Audience, this year's Miss Cloverbrook Queen is. . .Eden Forrest!"

Eden grinned, hugging the two girls next to her, one of them being Allie. Moving forward, she greeted last years Miss Cloverbrook Queen, and did a curtsy while the crown was placed on her head. The host walked over and handed her an envelope and the trophy, which sits in front of her.

"Miss Cloverbrook, do you have anything to say?" the host asked.

"I just want to congratulate my fellow contestants," Eden began, looking back and smiling at them. "All of you ladies look so gorgeous, and I'm sorry that there can only be one winner. But you've all done so well. I'm proud of us all!" she giggled. "And I need to thank my grandmother for supporting me in all of this, and all of my friends."

Eden bit her lip before adding another sentiment.

"I'd also like to thank my special someone, for supporting me and making me feel like I do now, every day. Thank you for loving me so much, and please know it's very much mutual." Eden grinned, her eyes scanning and staying Kendall, who gave her his signature smirk. His eyes darted over to Colin, who was smiling, but Kendall could tell it was only for posterity's sake, knowing that everyone else thought she was talking about him, and searching for him in the crowd.

Once Eden finished her small speech, the contestants made their way backstage, and the audience filtered out to the lobby of the auditorium. After waiting for the crowd to thin, Kendall and Jennifer went out front, where there was a small crowd around Eden, Katie, and the previous winners. They were posing for the local newspaper, all in their gowns, crowns, and Katie and Eden's trophies were in front of them. Once they were done with the photo ops, Katie picked up her trophy and ran over to Kendall and Jennifer.

"Hey! Congrats, princess." Kendall said, hugging the young girl. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Katie said, turning and hugging her mom. "As much as I want to stay and soak up my victory, I'm starving, can we go?"

"Let's congratulate Eden, and then we can go." Jennifer said, gesturing to the girl who was making her way over, Dottie following.

"Hi!" she grinned, embracing Jennifer.

"Congratulations, Eden!" Jennifer said, stepping back. "You deserve this, so much." Eden blushed. "We're all very proud of you and Katie."

"Thanks, Jennifer." Eden turned to Kendall, who stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look phenomenal." he murmured into her ear. "An absolute vision. I love you." he placed a quick, sneaky kiss below her ear and backed away, Colin's threat from earlier ringing in his ears.

* * *

_here's a long one for ya!_

_reviews are love!_

_xoxo_

_k_


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this isn't an update! Please don't report me!

Okay, so, I've been stuck writing this story, and I've realized I'm not exactly happy with it. I'm going back and reading and realizing there's so many mistakes and there's so much of the relationship between Eden and Kendall, which obviously is important, that there's nothing really ever about Colin. And Colin is just as important as those two and there's almost really nothing to him except the occasional mention of how awful he is, and I'm just unhappy with how I've written it.

Basically what I'm saying, is that I'm going to overhaul this story. I'm not taking it down, because that's too much of a hassle to delete the story and try and find all of you amazing dedicated readers, but if you'll bear with me, I think I'm going to be able to make this story 200 times better than what it is. It's not at all how I really wanted it, and it's through fault of my own and getting caught up in trying to update faster and get to the point of the story quickly.

I hope you guys understand, and go back and follow along, and once I start putting them up, read the updated chapters. I promise it'll be worth it.

Thank you guys so much!

xoxo

kate


End file.
